


Kaipuun Sävel

by helippeli



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Muumit
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Epic Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helippeli/pseuds/helippeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muumipeikko on odottanut Nuuskamuikkusen paluuta pitkään. Kun kevät luo ensimmäiset säteensä Muumilaaksoon, näkyy horisontissa viimein vihreä hattu. Mutta saattaako kesä rakastavaiset yhteen, vai kauemmas toisistaan? Saako Muumipeikko Nuuskamuikkusen - vai jääkö ilmaan vain kaipuun sävel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Syy tämän ficin syntyyn on suuri ikävä Suomeen ja yletön Antti Tuiskun uusimman albumin kuuntelu. 
> 
> En omista Muumeja tai ensimmäisen kursivoidun osuuden dialogia, enkä tee tästä profittia. Haluan vain antaa MuumiMuikku -yhteisölle lisää luettavaa, sillä tästä shipistä ei ole läheskään tarpeeksi materiaalia.
> 
> Kiitokset: Tove Janssonille Muumeista; ystävilleni Marialle käsi/käpälä- dilemman selvittämisestä, Sarahille ficin nimestä, ja Sonialle suuresta kannustuksesta; "Yksinäiset Vuoret" ja "Yksinäiset Vuoret 2 - Miehet Eivät Itke"- videoiden tekijöille research- materiaalista; Antti Tuiskulle mahtavista biiseistä; ja äidille siitä että sain viettää lapsuuteni ysärillä Muumeja TV:stä katsellen.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Muumipeikko oli odottanut pitkään.

Jo viikon ajan jokaisen kevätaamun ensimmäinen auringonsäde oli herättänyt Muumipeikon ja saanut hänet pomppaamaan ylös sängystä. Hän oli tuijottanut tuntikausia ulos ikkunasta, toivoen näkevänsä tutun vihreän hatun, mutta kukaan ei ollut kävellyt kohti muumitaloa.

Kunnes eräänä aamuna Muumipeikko vihdoin näki jonkun lähestyvän kaukaa.

“Nuuskamuikkunen”, hän henkäisi. 

Alakertaan juostessaan Muumipeikko muisteli sitä loppusyksyn päivää, jolloin Muumilaakso oli alkanut peittyä valkoiseen lumivaippaan. Se oli päivä, jolloin hän oli nähnyt Nuuskamuikkusen viimeisen kerran ennen tämän lähtöä etelään. Vain se päivä mielessään hän oli selvinnyt yli pitkän talven, sillä talviuneen hän ei ollut pystynyt vaipumaan. Hän ei enää osannut nukkua yksin.

_“Nuuskamuikkunen!”_

_Muumipeikko oli juossut ulos sillalle niin nopeasti kun oli jaloistaan päässyt. Hengästyneenä hetken polviinsa nojattuaan oli hän katsonut Nuuskamuikkusen syvän ruskeisiin silmiin, mutta tuntenut jonkin rikkoutuvan sisällään._

_“Nyt sinä sitten lähdet.”_

_“Niin.”_

_“Minä olisin tahtonut tulla mukaasi.”_

_“Tiedän, mutta minun pitää lähteä yksin.”_

_“Minä tulinkin vain sanomaan hyvästit”, oli Muumipeikko sanonut ääni väristen._

_“Hyvästi sitten”, oli Nuuskamuikkunen sanonut hiljaa._

_“Palaatko sinä taas keväällä?”_

_“Tietysti, niin kuin aina.”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen oli katsonut hetken huuliharppuaan, ojentaen sen sitten Muumipeikolle._

_“Onko se - minulle?”_

_“On.”_

_“Huuliharppu on sinun arvokkain omaisuutesi.”_

_“Siksi annan sen sinulle. Soita sitä kun ikävöit minua.”_

_“Minä soitan usein.”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen oli heittänyt repun selkäänsä ja katsonut Muumipeikkoa viimeisen kerran._

_“Nyt minun täytyy jo kiirehtiä, sataa jo lunta.”_

_“Hyvästi Nuuskamuikkunen”, oli Muumipeikko sanonut, yrittäen taistella kyyneliä vastaan. Kun Nuuskamuikkusen kaukainen hahmo oli peittynyt lumisateeseen melkein kokonaan, oli Muumipeikko vielä kerran huutanut: “Hyvästi Nuuskamuikkunen!”_

_Mutta hänen äänensä oli kaikunut tyhjyyteen._

Nyt Muumipeikko näki Nuuskamuikkusen lähestyvän siltaa, ja juoksi kovempaa kuin koskaan aiemmin. Juostessaan hän ei irrottanut katsettaan Nuuskamuikkusesta, tuskin räpäytti edes silmiään, sillä hän pelkäsi Nuuskamuikkusen katoavan taas. Muumipeikko pysähtyi sillan juureen ja henkäisi:

“Nuuskamuikkunen!”

Nuuskamuikkunen katsoi Muumipeikkoa, käveli lähemmäs ja hymyili.

“Muumipeikko. Onpa mukavaa taas nähdä sinut.”

“Minulla on ollut sinua ikävä”, sanoi Muumipeikko ja astui vuorostaan lähemmäs Nuuskamuikkusta. Enää heidän välissään ei ollut edes huuliharpun mittaa.

“Niin minullakin sinua.” 

Nuuskamuikkunen katsoi syvälle Muumipeikon sinisiin silmiin ja hetkessä ilma heidän ympärillään oli täynnä keväistä odotusta. Aika oli pysähtynyt. Muumipeikko ei uskaltanut puhua, sillä hän ei luottanut äänensä kantavan kuiskausta pidemmälle. Käpälät väristen ja sydän hakaten hän uppoutui Nuuskamuikkusen silmistä heijastuviin seikkailuihin, tuhansiin tarinoihin jotka vain hän saisi kuulla, sillä nyt heillä olisi aikaa koko kesä - 

“Nuuskamuikkunen, sinä olet palannut!” kimeä ääni rikkoi hiljaisuuden ja palautti Muumipeikon takaisin todellisuuteen.

Pikku Myy juoksi sillalle ja hyppäsi halaamaan Nuuskamuikkusen jalkaa.

“Sinä kehvelin kiero, et kertonut minulle että olet palannut!”

“Saavuin vasta äsken.” Nuuskamuikkunen hymyili Pikku Myylle. Muumipeikko oli harmistunut.

“Myy, olimme juuri tulossa kotiin. Etkö voinut odottaa?”

“En! Minä halusin nähdä Nuuskamuikkusen!”

“Mennään”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen, ja kolmikko lähti muumitalolle päin. 

Kuistilla Pikku Myy hyppäsi ikkunasta sisään ja hihkaisi: “Muumimamma! Muumipappa! Nuuskamuikkunen on palannut takaisin!”

“Minä en kestä Pikku Myyn kailotusta”, sanoi Muumipeikko murjottaen.

“Hän on vain innoissaan. Olen ollut pitkään poissa.”

“Minä tiedän. Olen soittanut harppuasi joka päivä.”

Nuuskamuikkunen pysyi vaiti, mutta jokin hänen silmissään kertoi Muumipeikolle, kuinka paljon Muumipeikon sanat hänelle merkitsivät.

“Mennään sisään”, sanoi Muumipeikko ja avasi oven.

“Oi, Nuuskamuikkunen, se olet todella sinä”, sanoi Muumimamma kävellen keittiöstä ovelle ja halaten Nuuskamuikkusta. “Onpa ihanaa että olet palannut Muumilaaksoon.”

“Nuuskamuikkunen! Jo oli aikakin!” huudahti Muumipappa ja hypähteli portaat alas, tullen kättelemään Nuuskamuikkusta.

“Äiti, onko meillä pian ruoka?”

“Kyllä, kultaseni. Liedellä on pata keittoa, jonka tein isoäidin reseptin mukaan. Kai sinäkin jäät lounaalle, Nuuskamuikkunen?”

“Kiitos, mamma. On aina yhtä mukavaa tulla muumitaloon”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen ja otti hatun pois päästään.

“Tule, minun täytyy näyttää sinulle jotain!”

Muumipeikko tarttui Nuuskamuikkusta kädestä ja vei hänet mukanaan yläkertaan. Päästyään sisälle huoneeseensa Muumipeikko sulki oven ja otti huuliharpun yöpöydältään. Hän asetti sen huulilleen ja alkoi soittaa. Sävel ei ollut yhtä puhdas kuin Nuuskamuikkusen, mutta melodia oli sama, jota Nuuskamuikkunen soitti sillalla aina odottaessaan Muumipeikkoa. Se oli heidän laulunsa, sävel, joka usein leijui usvaisissa aamuissa ennen auringonnousua.

Nuuskamuikkunen istui sängylle Muumipeikon viereen.

“Olen otettu, että opettelit soittamaan laulun.”

“Minä soitin koko talven. En koskaan mennyt nukkumaan.”

“Mutta etkö ole väsynyt?”

“Juuri nyt olen vain onnellinen.” Muumipeikko hymyili, ja sängyllä vierekkäin olevat käsi ja käpälä hipaisivat toisiaan. Siinä samassa huoneen ovi pamahti auki ja sisälle ryntäsi Pikku Myy.

“Ruoka on valmista!”

“Penteleen Myy”, mutisi Muumipeikko, mutta nousi sängyltä ja seurasi Myytä alakertaan.

***

Ruokailun jälkeen jokainen muumiperheen jäsen halusi olla Nuuskamuikkusen kanssa.

“Nuuskamuikkunen! Mennään rannalle!” hihkaisi Nipsu innoissaan.

“Hyvä ajatus, voimme samalla lähteä kalaan. Mitä tuumaat?” kysyi Muumipappa, taitellen lehden kasaan ja nousten tuolilta.

“Oi, Nuuskamuikkunen on varmasti väsynyt matkastaan. Haluaisitko levätä hetkisen sohvalla?” huolehti Muumimamma kerätessään astioita pöydältä.

“Nuuskamuikkunen tulee minun mukaani! Tule metsään niin näytän sinulle mihin piilouduin Haisulilta, hehe!” hekotti Pikku Myy.

“Eikä tule. Nuuskamuikkunen, kai sinä jäät tänne minun kanssani?” kysyi Muumipeikko. 

Nuuskamuikkunen katsoi vaivaantuneena ympärilleen. 

“Kiitos, mutta minusta tuntuu että haluan olla yksin joen rannalla tämän iltapäivän.”

Muumipeikko katsoi Nuuskamuikkusta loukkaantuneena. Tämä ei kuitenkaan huomannut, vaan painoi hatun takaisin päähänsä ja asteli ovelle.

“Nuuskamuikkunen”, sanoi Muumipeikko, ja Nuuskamuikkunen kääntyi ympäri. “Enkö voisi tulla mukaasi?”

“Tule myöhemmin illalla.”

Sen sanottuaan Nuuskamuikkunen astui ulos ja painoi oven perässään kiinni. Muumipeikko katsoi ikkunasta miten Nuuskamuikkunen suuntasi joen rannalle, ja hän halusi juosta Nuuskamuikkusen perään. Eivätkö pitkät talvikuukaudet, jotka he olivat viettäneet erossa toisistaan, olleet riittäneet Nuuskamuikkuselle? Muumipeikko kurtisti kulmiaan ja yritti olla vahva. _Miehet eivät itke!_ oli Pappakin hänelle sanonut.

”Oletteko vielä menossa rannalle?” Muumipeikko kysyi, sillä hän päätti olla ajattelematta Nuuskamuikkusta. 

“Kyllä, haluaisitko tulla mukaan?” Nipsu kysyi, ja Muumipeikko nyökkäsi.

Niin kolmikko lähti rannalle. Iltapäivä kului uidessa ja Niiskuneidin sukeltaessa meren pohjaan keräämään simpukoita. Heillä oli hauskaa, tai ainakin niin Muumipeikko uskotteli itselleen. _Minähän nauran joten se tarkoittaa että olen iloinen, eikö niin?_ Tunnit kuitenkin laahustivat eteenpäin, eikä Muumipeikko tuntenut oloaan mukavaksi.

“Oi, on tulossa pimeää. Muumipeikko, meidän pitäisi lähteä kotiinpäin”, sanoi Niiskuneiti vihdoin. 

He pakkasivat tavaransa ja alkoivat kävelemään kohti muumitaloa, mutta Muumipeikon ajatukset eivät pysyneet Nipsun ja Niiskuneidin keskustelun perässä. Hän mietti Nuuskamuikkusta ja joelle vievää polkua, joka näkyi heidän edessään vasemmalla, eikä ollut varma mitä Nuuskamuikkuselle sanoisi. Hän oli pettynyt ettei tämä halunnut viettää enempää aikaa hänen kanssaan, sillä hän ei ollut muuta tehnytkään kuin odottanut. Päiviä, viikkoja, ja kuukausia oli kulunut, ja hänen ainoa toiveensa oli saada taas nukahtaa Nuuskamuikkusen viereen. Mutta entä jos Nuuskamuikkunen ei halunnut häntä enää? Entä jos Nuuskamuikkunen oli löytänyt etelästä jonkun muun, jonkun joka osasi soittaa häntä paremmin, jonkun jonka kanssa matkustaa, ja nyt Muumipeikko jäisi yksin?

“Muumipeikko? Onko kaikki kunnossa?” kysyi Niiskuneiti.

“Minun pitää nähdä Nuuskamuikkunen”, sanoi Muumipeikko epämääräisesti, hätkähtäen huomaamaan, että he olivat ja kävelleet tienhaaran ohi. 

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja juoksi kohti risteystä, aina joelle asti. Niiskuneiti ja Nipsu huusivat hänen peräänsä, mutta Muumipeikko ei kuullut. Hän näki Nuuskamuikkusen teltan kauempana, ja tutun jalkaparin pilkistävän oviaukosta. 

“Hei”, sanoi Muumipeikko teltalle päästyään.

Nuuskamuikkunen hätkähti hieman ja työnsi hatun pois silmiltään.

“Muumipeikko”, hän sanoi yllättyneenä.

Yhtäkkiä Muumipeikko ei muistanut mistä oli tullut Nuuskamuikkuselle puhumaan. Hän tuijotti Nuuskamuikkusen hiuspehkoa, joka oli suloisella tavalla sekaisin, ja vasta nyt huomasi tämän päivettyneen ihon, jossa oli taianomaista hehkua. Muumipeikko oli aina pitänyt Nuuskamuikkusta komeana, mutta vasta nyt todella tajusi miten paljon hän oli kaivannut noita tummia silmiä, sileää ihoa, jäntevää vartaloa, ja…

“Oliko sinulla jotain asiaa?” kysyi Nuuskamuikkunen ystävällisesti.

Muumipeikko punastui.

“Minä - minä halusin vain puhua - tai siis, saanko tulla sisään?”

“Tule ihmeessä.”

Nuuskamuikkunen siirtyi teltan toiselle sivulle ja päästi Muumipeikon istumaan viereensä. Muumipeikon sydän alkoi tykyttämään nopeammin, mutta hän yritti olla välittämättä siitä.

“Halusin vain kysyä sinulta miten matkasi meni.”

“Oikein hyvin, kiitos kysymästä.”

“Mitä sinä teit koko talven?”

“Olin etelässä. Kalastin, uin, tein retkiä eksoottisiin metsiin ja opettelin polttamaan piippua. Se oli hieno matka.”

“Saitko sinä uusia ystäviä?” kysyi Muumipeikko, yrittäen kuulostaa huolettomalta, vaikka todellisuudessa hän pelkäsi Nuuskamuikkusen vastausta.

“Suurimman osan ajasta minä vietin yksin. Mutta tutustuin Kalastajaan sekä Nyytiin.”

 _Kalastajaan!_ Muumipeikko ei pitänyt siitä mitä kuuli. Jos Nuuskamuikkunen oli tavannut kaltaisensa kulkijan ja he jakoivat saman kiinnostuksen kohteen, mitä tahansa oli saattanut tapahtua.

“Mitä sinä teit heidän kanssaan?” kysyi Muumipeikko nopeasti.

“Kalastaja opetti minulle miten piippua poltetaan ja mistä isoimmat kalat saa pyydystettyä. Nyyti ja minä puhuimme elämän ihmeistä ja teimme kävelyretkiä metsään.”

“Vai niin.”

Heidän välilleen lankesi hiljaisuus, jonka aikana Nuuskamuikkunen haukotteli ja kävi takaisin pitkäkseen teltan lattialle. Muumipeikkoa alkoi itkettää. Nuuskamuikkunen oli seikkaillut ja pitänyt hauskaa, eikä kertomansa perusteella ollut kaivannut Muumipeikkoa laisinkaan.

“Haluatko sinä, että minä lähden?” kysyi Muumipeikko hiljaa.

“En.” Nuuskamuikkunen katsoi Muumipeikkoa hetken ja lisäsi sitten, “Jos haluat, voit jäädä yöksi.”

Muumipeikko kohotti kulmakarvojaan.

“Saanko todella jäädä?”

“Tietenkin.”

“Selvä on! Käyn vain muumitalossa hakemassa makuupussini. Odota täällä!”

Muumipeikko ponkaisi ylös ja ulos teltasta ennen kuin Nuuskamuikkunen ehti sanoa sanaakaan. Ehkä Nuuskamuikkunen todella piti hänestä ja halusi viettää enemmän aikaa hänen kanssaan. Ehkä Kalastaja oli Nuuskamuikkuselle vain ystävä. Muumipeikko ryntäsi Muumitalon ovesta sisään ja oli jo puolimatkassa ylös portaita, kun Pikku Myy näki hänet.

“Missä sinä olet ollut?”

“Nuuskamuikkusen kanssa.”

“Vai niin. Mitä te teitte?”

“Ei kuulu sinulle.”

Pikku Myy väänsi kasvonsa ilkikuriseen virneeseen ja seurasi Muumipeikkoa tämän huoneeseen.

“Onko teillä salaisuuksia, vai?”

Muumipeikko polvistui lattialle sänkynsä viereen ja veti sängyn alta makuupussin. Sen nähdessään Pikku Myy hykersi tyytyväisen kuuloisesti.

“Ai, menetkö sinä Nuuskamuikkusen telttaan yöksi?”

“Entä jos menenkin?”

“Saanko minäkin tulla?”

“Et!” sanoi Muumipeikko ärsyyntyneenä, ja lähti portaita takaisin alakertaan.

Valitettavasti Pikku Myy ei päästänyt Muumipeikkoa pinteestä aivan niin helposti, vaan seurasi häntä aina keittiöön asti.

“Mamma, voinko mennä Nuuskamuikkusen luo yöksi?”

“Tietenkin, kultaseni.”

“Voinko minäkin?” kysyi Pikku Myy muka viattomasti.

“Sinä et saa tulla”, tiuskaisi Muumipeikko Pikku Myylle.

“Muumipeikko”, torui Muumimamma. “Jos Pikku Myy haluaa tulla, mikset voi ottaa häntä mukaasi?”

“Nuuskamuikkunen kutsui vain minut.”

“Vai niin, no siinä tapauksessa. Pikku Myy, haluaisitko sinä auttaa minua iltateen keitossa?”

“Ei minulla ole aikaa”, tokaisi Pikku Myy, seuraten Muumipeikkoa nyt ovelle.

“Etkö voi jättää minua rauhaan?”

“Minä tiedä että sinä salaat jotain.”

“En minä salaa mitään!”

“Kyllä salaat!”

“Myy, mene pois.”

“Kyllä minä vielä saan sinun salaisuutesi selville!”

Muumipeikko juoksi ovesta ulos ja vasta turvallisen matkan päässä jatkoi matkaa kävellen. Ilta oli jo pitkällä, ja taivaalle oli levittynyt tähtiä. Muumipeikko saapui teltalle ja huomasi ilokseen, että Nuuskamuikkunen oli tehnyt tulen heitä lämmittämään.

“Haluaisitko maistaa kalaa?”

“Voi, kyllä kiitos.”

He istuivat nuotion edessä syömässä jonkin aikaa. Hiljaisuus heidän välillään oli taas mukavaa, mutta Muumipeikon mieltä kaihersivat Nuuskamuikkusen seikkailut. Kun nuotio alkoi hiipua, menivät he sisään telttaan ja kääriytyivät makuupusseihinsa vierekkäin. Ennen nukahtamistaan Muumipeikko päätti vielä kysyä jotain.

“Nuuskamuikkunen?”

“Niin?”

“Aiotko sinä koskaan jäädä tänne pysyvästi?”

“Se olisi luontoni vastaista.”

He olivat hetken hiljaa. Sitten - 

“Saanko minä koskaan tulla mukaasi?”

Nuuskamuikkunen hymyili.

“Nuku nyt, Muumipeikko.”

Muumipeikko halusi vielä kysyä Kalastajasta, etsiä Nuuskamuikkusen silmistä vähäisintäkään valheen merkkiä, mutta sisimmässään tiesi ettei Nuuskamuikkunen koskaan valehtelisi hänelle. Muumipeikko olisi halunnut kertoa Nuuskamuikkuselle tunteistaan, muttei löytänyt sanoja - ja vihdoin väsymys pakotti hänet sulkemaan silmänsä.

***

Kevään viikot muuttuivat aina vain lämpimämmiksi, kunnes kesä saapui Muumilaaksoon lintuparvina ja kedoille puhkeavina kukkina. Muumipeikko ja Nuuskamuikkunen viettivät paljon aikaa Niiskuneidin, Nipsun ja Pikku Myyn kanssa, mutta eniten Muumipeikko odotti iltoja, jolloin hän ja Nuuskamuikkunen olivat kahdestaan joen rannalla. Silloin he puhuivat kaikesta maan ja taivaan välillä, suunnitellen seikkailuja metsiin, ja monena iltana Muumipeikko kuunteli Nuuskamuikkusen tarinoita siitä, millaista Yksinäisten vuorten takana oli. Joskus he viettivät myös hiljaisia hetkiä vierekkäin, vain sirkkojen sirityksen säestämänä. 

Muumipeikko ei ollut enää jäänyt Nuuskamuikkusen telttaan yöksi, sillä hän oli huomannut tietäväisen ilmeen Pikku Myyn kasvoilla aivan liian usein. Muumipeikko oli varma, että se mitä hän ja Nuuskamuikkunen tunsivat toisiaan kohtaan oli jotain erityistä ja arvokasta, mutta samalla hän epäili, etteivät kaikki suhtautuisi siihen hyväksyen jos tietäisivät. 

Muumipeikon epäilykset olivat saaneet varmuutta eräänä iltana, kun he olivat istuneet vierekkäin sillalla auringonlaskun aikaan. Nuuskamuikkunen oli soittanut huuliharppuaan, mutta laskenut sen sitten käsistään ja tuijottanut kaukaisuuteen.

_“Onko kaikki hyvin?” oli Muumipeikko kysynyt._

_“Luulen niin.” Nuuskamuikkunen oli pitänyt tauon, huokaissut sitten syvään ja katsonut joen virtausta jalkojensa alla._

_“Mikä on hätänä?” oli Muumipeikko kysynyt uudestaan._

_“Joskus toisten on vaikea hyväksyä erilaisuutta.”_

_“Mutta me kaikki olemme erilaisia.”_

_“Niin.”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen oli huokaissut taas ja kääntynyt sitten katsomaan Muumipeikkoa silmiin._

_“Muistatko Muumipeikko, kun Vilijonkka järjesti mielenosoituksen?”_

_“Kyllä. Miten niin?”_

_“Vilijonkka ja muut muumilaaksolaiset eivät halunneet niitä kahta tahmatassua tänne.”_

_“Miksi?”_

_“He olivat erilaisia. He uskoivat ettei elämässä tule olla liikaa sääntöjä.”_

_“Minä olen samaa mieltä. Mitä vikaa siinä on?”_

_“Ei siinä olekaan. Mutta heidän tassunsa kuuluivat toisilleen, eivätkä kaikki muumilaakson asukkaat pitäneet siitä.”_

_“Olemmeko me … olemmeko me sellaisia?”_

_“Ehkä me sitten olemme.”_

_Kumpikaan ei ollut sanonut mitään. Muumipeikon sydämeen oli kuitenkin sattunut, ja hän olisi kaivannut Nuuskamuikkusen kättä koskettamaan käpäläänsä, mutta tämä oli uponnut ajatuksiinsa._

***

Pian sen jälkeen järvet alkoivat viilenemään. Pieneläimet eivät enää voineet uida ulkona, ja Nuuskamuikkunen kietoi kaulahuivin kaulaansa. Muumipeikko pelkäsi päivää jolloin Nuuskamuikkunen taas lähtisi, sillä tiesi sen koittavan pian. Heidän välillään vallinnut odotuksen huuma ja vatsaa kutittanut seikkailujen mahdollisuus oli vaihtunut sisintä kalvavaksi kylmäksi epätoivoksi, joka piti Muumipeikkoa valveilla öisin.

Kun Muumipeikko erään tällaisen levottoman yön jälkeen heräsi aamussa kaikuviin huuliharpun säveliin, hyppäsi hän sängystä ylös niin nopeasti, että kompastui ja kaatui kuonolleen. Kyyneleet silmissään Muumipeikko kompuroi ikkunalle, ja näki Nuuskamuikkusen kauempana sillalla aamusumun ympäröimänä.

Muumipeikon sydämessä läikähti jotain lämmintä. Hän avasi ikkunan ja kapusi tikkaat alas, juosten sitten lopun matkaa sillalle.

“Nuuskamuikkunen!”

Huuliharpun sävelet lakkasivat. Nuuskamuikkunen hyppäsi alas sillan kaiteelta ja kääntyi katsomaan Muumipeikkoa.

“Hei, Muumipeikko.”

“Hei. Mitä sinä teet täällä näin aikaisin aamulla?”

“Tulin kysymään haluaisitko sinä lähteä kävelylle metsään kanssani?”

“Oi, kyllä!” innostui Muumipeikko. 

“Mennään.”

Nuuskamuikkunen laittoi harpun taskuunsa ja he lähtivät yhdessä kohti metsää. Muumipeikko oli aina ihaillut tapaa, millä Nuuskamuikkunen kulki; selkä suorassa, päättäväisesti eteenpäin, kuin maailmassa ei olisi mitään mitä hän pelkäisi.

“Nuuskamuikkunen?”

“Niin, Muumipeikko?”

“Pelottaako sinua ikinä mikään?”

Nuuskamuikkunen vilkaisi Muumipeikkoa.

“Olisi hulluutta olla pelkäämättä.”

“Mutta jos sinua pelottaa, miten uskallat jatkaa eteenpäin?”

“Aina en uskalla. Mutta seikkailujeni ansiosta päädyin Muumilaaksoon ja tapasin sinut.”

Muumipeikko tunsi punastuvansa. Hän oli onnellinen, että juuri sillä hetkellä Nuuskamuikkunen katsoi eteenpäin eikä huomannut miten paljon sanansa Muumipeikkoon vaikuttivat.

He jatkoivat eteenpäin ja pian pilvet alkoivat kerääntyä taivaalle, mutta Muumipeikon sydämessä paistoi aurinko. Metsänreuna oli täynnä tiheää aluskasvillisuutta, jonka oksia Nuuskamuikkunen veti sivuun, jotta Muumipeikko pääsisi astumaan eteenpäin. Muumipeikko ei ikinä myöntäisi sitä kenellekään, mutta hänestä ele oli ihana ja romanttinen. 

Alkoi sataa. He etsivät suojaisaa paikkaa jossa odottaa sateen laantumista, ja vihdoin löysivät suuren puun jonka juurelle he istuivat. Nuuskamuikkunen painoi hatun syvemmälle päähänsä. 

“Lähden huomenna.”

Muumipeikon silmät laajenivat.

“Niin pian?”

Nuuskamuikkunen oli vaiti. Muumipeikko olisi antanut mitä tahansa jos olisi voinut saada vielä muutaman ilon hetken Nuuskamuikkusen kanssa, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, Nuuskamuikkunen kääntyi hänen puoleensa.

“Jos haluat, voit tulla mukaani.”

“Oletko - oletko varma?”

Nuuskamuikkunen nyökkäsi.

Muumipeikko ilahtui niin, että melkein tarttui Nuuskamuikkuseen ja halasi tätä, mutta hillitsi itsensä aivan viime hetkellä. He istuivat puun juurella vielä jonkin aikaa, kunnes taivas taas kirkastui ja polku metsän läpi oli selvästi näkyvissä. He kävelivät koko iltapäivän, puhuen matkoista joita Nuuskamuikkunen oli tehnyt, ja paikoista joissa tämä halusi vielä käydä. Muumipeikko oli aina kuvitellut, että maailmassa oli vain Muumilaakso ja etelä, mutta Nuuskamuikkusen kertomukset saivat hänen silmänsä avautumaan. Maailma oli täynnä monia seikkailuja! 

Kun he myöhään illalla palasivat joenrantaan, Nuuskamuikkusen silmissä oli oudon päättäväinen kipinä. Yllättäen hän tuli lähemmäs, kunnes oli kiinni Muumipeikossa.

“Minä en voi enää pitää tätä sisälläni”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen ja painoi suudelman Muumipeikon kuonolle. 

Muumipeikon silmät laajenivat ja hän tunsi punan nousevaan poskiinsa. _En voi hengittää!_ hän panikoi. Jokin Nuuskamuikkusen läheisyydessä kuitenkin sai hänet varmaksi siitä, että hän oli turvassa, eikä mitään pahaa voisi tapahtua.

“Olen unelmoinut tästä hetkestä vuosikausia”, henkäisi Muumipeikko, kun luotti taas äänensä kantavan.

“Se on pitkä aika”, totesi Nuuskamuikkunen, puristaen Muumipeikon käpälää hieman tiukemmin.

“Voimmeko me … tai siis, haluaisitko sinä…?” aloitti Muumipeikko, tietämättä miten kysyä sitä, mikä poltti hänen sydäntään eniten.

Muumipeikko katsoi telttaa, sitten Nuuskamuikkusta. Kuin sanattomasta ymmärryksestä Nuuskamuikkunen veti hänet sisälle, kietoen käsivartensa Muumipeikon ympärille kuin maailmassa millään muulla ei olisi väliä. Ja kun Nuuskamuikkusen huulet taas painuivat hänen kuonolleen, ei Muumipeikko ajatellut mitään muuta.

***

Aamuauringon ensimmäisten säteiden loistaessa he tulivat ulos Nuuskamuikkusen teltasta. Muumipeikko oli herännyt täydelliseen rauhan ja rakkauden tunteeseen, mutta katsottuaan Nuuskamuikkusen komeita kasvoja vieressään ja kuunneltuaan tämän tasaista hengitystä, oli Muumipeikko ymmärtänyt, että jotain tulisi aina puuttumaan.

Hän ei sanonut mitään, mutta heidän välillään vallitseva hiljaisuus ei ollut tavallisen rauhaisa. Nuuskamuikkunen aisti, että jokin vaivasi Muumipeikkoa, muttei tämä tiennyt miten ottaa asia puheeksi. Niinpä Nuuskamuikkunen pysyi vaiti, pakaten telttakangasta ja keppejä reppuunsa.

Vihdoin Muumipeikko avasi suunsa.

“Nuuskamuikkunen?”

“Niin?”

“Minä - tuota - “ Muumipeikko empi. Nuuskamuikkunen kääntyi katsomaan rakastettuaan, jonka silmät olivat nyt kyyneleiset.

“Mitä nyt, Peikkoseni?”

“Kai sinä tiedät, että me emme koskaan voi… Tai siis - “ Muumipeikko elehti kohti paikkaa, jossa teltta oli hetki sitten ollut. “Minulla ei ole - ” mutta Muumipeikko ei pystynyt sanomaan lausettaan loppuun ilman että hänen äänensä murtui. Nuuskamuikkunen tuijotti maata hetken, sitten ymmärsi.

_Yö._

Kaksi vaeltajaa yössä, kohtaamassa toisensa kuin vain aikojen alusta oli tarkoitettu. Kaksi matkaajaa urheasti etsimässä sitä, mitä ei ääneen osannut sanoa, minkä vain kosketus pystyi todeksi paljastamaan.

Nuuskamuikkunen ymmärsi, mutta oli jo askeleen edellä.

“Muumipeikko”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen, “minne luulet että olemme lähdössä?”

Muumipeikko vaikeni ymmällään. Nuuskamuikkunen vain katsoi häntä, mutta hymyili sitten.

“Me lähdemme tapaamaan Taikuria. Hän osaa auttaa.”

Muumipeikko räpäytti silmiään. Sitten hänen suunsa levisi hymyyn ja kasvonsa kirkastuivat, loistaen sellaista onnea, jota Nuuskamuikkunen ei ollut koskaan ennen nähnyt - ja sinä hetkenä Nuuskamuikkunen tiesi, ettei maailmassa ollut mitään kauniimpaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muumipeikko ja Nuuskamuikkunen lähtevät tapaamaan Taikuria, jotta he saisivat viimein kokea yön yhdessä. Matkalla takaisin he kuitenkin joutuvat vaaralliseen tilanteeseen, joka saa heidät kummatkin pois tolaltaan. Voiko Yksinäisiltä vuorilta koskaan palata täysin ehjänä?

“Tuolla Taikuri asuu.”

Nuuskamuikkunen pysähtyi vuoren juurelle ja katsoi ylöspäin. 

He olivat taivaltaneet pitkään, viisi päivää ja viisi yötä, ja vihdoin saapuneet perille. Muumipeikon jalkoihin oli alkanut sattua jo toisena päivänä, mutta hän ei ollut valittanut, sillä tiesi matkan olevan kaiken kivun arvoista. Nuuskamuikkunen oli ylpeä siitä, miten pitkään ja sinnikkäästi Muumipeikko jaksoi vaeltaa, sillä tiesi, ettei tämä ollut tottunut pitkiin retkiin läpi vuoristojen ja metsien. Yhdessä se katsoivat vuoren huippua kiertäviä vaaleanpunaisia pilviä, jotka näyttivät kovin pieniltä maasta käsin.

“Miten me pääsemme huipulle?”

“Me emme ole menossa huipulle.”

Nuuskamuikkunen otti repun selästään ja laski sen maahan. Muumipeikko katsoi, kun tämä kaivoi esiin huuliharppunsa ja alkoi soittaa sävelmää, jota Muumipeikko ei ollut koskaan aiemmin kuullut. Kuin tyhjästä, lipui heidän eteensä yksi vaaleanpunaisista pilvistä. Ennen kuin Muumipeikko ehti tajuta mitä oli tapahtunut, seisoi Taikuri heidän edessään, päästä varpaisiin mustiin pukeutuneena, musta pantteri vierellään.

”Mmitä - ?” aloitti Muumipeikko, mutta Taikuri hymähti, sipaisten partaansa.

”Minä olen Taikuri. Se, mitä juuri näit, oli yksi taioistani.”

”Ihmeellistä!” huudahti Muumipeikko silmät suurina.

”Tulin heti kun kuulin sävelen kutsun. Miten voin auttaa?”

”Ilo tavata sinut taas, Taikuri”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen, nyökäten Taikurille. ”Tahtoisimme pyytää sinulta suurta palvelusta. Pystytkö auttamaan?”

”Riippuu siitä, mitä toivotte. En voi taikoa kuolleita eläviksi, vettä viiniksi, tai timantteja Kuningasrubiineiksi. Kaiken muun pystyn toteuttamaan, siis toivokaa.”

Sekä Taikuri että Nuuskamuikkunen kääntyivät katsomaan Muumipeikkoa. Tämä punastui, eikä osannut sanoa toivettaan ääneen – olihan se erittäin henkilökohtainen ja arkaluontoinen asia. Nuuskamuikkunen kohotti suupieltään vaivihkaa, ja kääntyi sitten Taikurin puoleen.

”Muumipeikko ja minä haluaisimme kohdata toisemme yössä. Muumipeikko ei kuitenkaan siihen pysty, joten ajattelimme, että sinä voisit auttaa.”

Taikuri kohotti kulmiaan.

”Haluat siis muuttaa ulkomuotoasi?”

”Kyllä”, onnistui Muumipeikko sopertamaan.

”Tahtosi toteutukoon.”

Sen sanottuaan Taikuri kohotti kättään, ja Muumipeikon ympäröi sankka vaaleanpunainen sumu. Muumipeikko ei nähnyt mitään, kuullut mitään, tai tuntenut mitään, mutta joka puolella tuoksuivat kevään ensimmäiset kukat. Niin yllättäen kuin sumu oli hänet ympäröinyt, se myös katosi, ja Muumipeikko jäi ihmeissään paikalleen. Nuuskamuikkunen ja Taikuri tuijottivat häntä.

”Mitä?”

”Toimiko se?” kysyi Nuuskamuikkunen.

Muumipeikko katsahti alaspäin, ja huomasi yllätyksekseen housut jalassaan. Sitten hän ymmärsi, mitä Nuuskamuikkunen oli kysynyt ja puna nousi taas hänen poskilleen.

”Voisinko – voisinko mennä hetkeksi muualle?”

”Tietenkin.”

Muumipeikko säntäsi lähimpään pusikkoon, joka oli niin tiheää, ettei sen läpi nähnyt mitään. Hän katsoi vielä varmuudeksi ympärilleen, veti syvään henkeä, ja kurkisti sitten housuihinsa.

Näkymä oli erilainen kuin ennen: nyt Muumipeikko muistutti kaukana etelässä asuvia olentoja, jotka pystyivät nauttimaan öistä tavoilla, jotka olivat tuntemattomia Muumilaakson asukkaille. Nuuskamuikkunen oli kertonut hänelle tarinoita ja piirtänyt hiekkaan kuvia, ja Muumipeikko ymmärsi, miten paljon sellaista maailmassa oli, mitä hän ei ollut pystynyt kokemaan ennen tätä hetkeä. Ihastuksissaan ja hämmästyneenä Muumipeikko yritti kumartua lähemmäs katsomaan, muttei ollut tarpeeksi notkea ja kompuroi taaksepäin, kunnes rojahti maahan satuttaen takapuolensa.

”Auuu!” huusi Muumipeikko, silmät vetistäen.

Vasta silloin hän tunsi jonkin muun muuttuneen myös. Noustuaan varovasti ylös Muumipeikko huomasi, miten hänen ennen sileä takapuolensa oli nyt muodoltaan kuin kaksi kukkulaa, joiden välissä oli jotain uutta, sinne oli ilmaantunut – 

”Muumipeikko? Oletko sinä kunnossa?”

Muumipeikko hätkähti.

”Kyllä!”

Hän juoksi takaisin Nuuskamuikkusen ja Taikurin luo, jotka katsoivat häntä odottavasti.

”Taikasi toimi”, sanoi Muumipeikko Taikurille. ”Kiitos.”

”Ilo on minun puolellani. Meissä on paljon samaa, kenties enemmän kuin tiedättekään.” 

Nämä mysteeriset sanat sanottuaan Taikuri hyppäsi pantterinsa selkään ja singahti taivaalle, yhä kauemmas Muumipeikosta ja Nuuskamuikkusesta. Nuuskamuikkusen kasvot olivat mietteliäät, mutta Muumipeikko oli liian innoissaan muutoksestaan pohtiakseen Taikurin sanoja sen syvällisemmin.

”Nuuskamuikkunen, minä olen vihdoin kunnossa!”

”Muumipeikko, sinä olet aina ollut täydellinen juuri sellaisena kuin olet.”

”Mutta – mutta minä luulin, että sinäkin halusit tätä, etkö halunnutkin?”

”Kyllä.”

”Miksi sitten sanot noin?”

”Siksi, ettet saa koskaan luulla olevasi mitään muuta kuin täydellinen. Sinä olet minun Muumipeikkoni.”

Muumipeikko oli hyvillään, muttei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän alkoi pyörittelemään häntänsä tupsua hermostuksissaan sillä välin, kun Nuuskamuikkunen kokosi teltan metsään. Aurinko oli alkanut jo laskea, ja seuraavana päivänä heillä olisi edessään toinen pitkä vaellus takaisin Muumilaaksoon. Muumipeikko halusi levätä kunnolla, mutta vielä suurempi osa hänestä halusi jotain muuta – halusi Nuuskamuikkusta.

”Noniin. Nyt voimme mennä sisään.”

Muumipeikko seurasi Nuuskamuikkusta telttaan, ja heidän välillään väreilevä jännitys teki ilmasta vaikean hengittää. Muumipeikko ei tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin pystynyt tekemään mitään sellaista, mistä nyt haaveili.

”Väsyttääkö sinua?” kysyi Nuuskamuikkunen hiljaa.

Muumipeikko oli lopen uupunut, mutta pudisti päätään.

”Voisimmeko me sitten… ” Nuuskamuikkunen siirtyi lähemmäs, kunnes hänen hengityksensä lämmitti Muumipeikon kuonoa.

_Mitä minulle tapahtuu? ___Mietti Muumipeikko ihmeissään, kun tunsi Nuuskamuikkusen läheisyyden aivan uudenlaisena fyysisenä tarpeena itsessään. Nuuskamuikkunen kosketti kädellään Muumipeikon kuonoa, silittäen tämän poskea.

_”Minä olen halunnut kohdata sinut näin jo pitkään.”_

_Muumipeikko nielaisi. Ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, olivat Nuuskamuikkusen huulet jo painuneet hänen omilleen, vaativammin kuin aiemmin. Suudelma oli tulinen ja nostatti roihua Muumipeikon sydämessä, sekä myös jossain alempana. Hän tarvitsi kosketusta, Nuuskamuikkusen johdatusta yön viettelevimpiin seikkailuihin, intiimin intohimon liekkeihin._

_Nuuskamuikkunen repäisi paitansa keskeltä kahtia, ja Muumipeikko katsoi ahnaasti Nuuskamuikkusen hiestä kimmeltävää lihaksikasta rintaa. Muumipeikko ei pystynyt puhumaan – hänen suunsa oli kuiva, ja jokainen solu hänen pyöreässä kehossaan tahtoi vain tuntea nuo lihakset vasten ihoaan. Nuuskamuikkunen suuntasi katseensa Muumipeikon silmiin, ja sanomatta sanaakaan Muumipeikko ymmärsi mitä Nuuskamuikkunen halusi hänen tekevän._

_Muumipeikko veti housut jalastaan niin nopeasti kuin pystyi, ja asettui teltan lattialle mahalleen makaamaan._

_”Tiedätkö sinä miten - ?” kysyi Muumipeikko ääni väristen._

_”Kyllä”, vastasi Nuuskamuikkunen käheästi, potkaisten kengät pois jalastaan, riisuen housunsa ja tullen lähemmäksi Muumipeikkoa. ”Rentoudu.”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen painoi suudelman Muumipeikon niskaan, jatkaen sitten hänen selkäänsä pitkin alaspäin. Muumipeikon sydän laukkasi kuin villivarsa, nopeasti, innokkaasti, kovempaa kuin koskaan aiemmin. Ennen kuin heidän rakkautensa sekoittui öisen metsän huutoihin, kuiskasi Nuuskamuikkunen käheästi hänen korvansa:_

_”Tämä on seikkailuista suurin.”_

_***_

_Keskellä yötä Muumipeikko havahtui hereille. Ensin hän ei muistanut missä oli, ja säikähti metsästä kuuluvia ääniä. Sitten hän katsahti viereensä ja näki Nuuskamuikkusen nukkuvan sikeästi, peitto päältään hieman valahtaneena, paljastaen kaistaleen lihaksikasta rintaa._

_Siinä samassa illan tapahtumat palasivat Muumipeikon mieleen. Välähdykset Nuuskamuikkusesta täysin vaatteitta, komeana telttakankaan läpi loistavassa kuunvalossa, Nuuskamuikkusen iho hänen omaansa vasten, rakkaudesta täyttynyt sydän, sähkövirta vartaloiden välillä, ja jännite, joka vihdoin purkautui intohimon huutona yöhön._

_Muumipeikko ei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä onnellinen. Hän oli muuttunut ulkoapäin Taikurin avustuksella, mutta Nuuskamuikkunen oli paljastanut hänelle uuden maailman, joka oli muuttanut hänen sisimpänsä lopullisesti. Enää hän ei tuntenut etäisyyttä Nuuskamuikkusesta, vaan nyt he olivat toisiinsa sidotut. Muumipeikko hymyili rakastetulleen, mutta kuuli sitten äänen, joka sai hänet huudahtamaan pelosta._

_”Muumipeikko”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen unisesti, ”mikä on hätänä?”_

_”Minä kuulin ääntä – se tulee teltan ulkopuolelta”, vastasi Muumipeikko peloissaan, nousten istumaan._

_”Se on varmasti vain tuuli”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen, kääntäen kylkeään._

_Ääni kuului uudestaan, tällä kertaa kovempana. Nuuskamuikkunen hätkähti ja nousi hänkin istumaan, silmät ihmetyksestä suurina. Ilma velloi paksuna heidän ympärillään ja ajoittain teltan ulkopuolella näkyi kipinöitä, mikä sai Muumipeikon puristamaan lujasti Nuuskamuikkusen kättä._

_”Nuuskamuikkunen, mitä täällä tapahtuu?”_

_”Mutta… ei se ole mahdollista”, aloitti Nuuskamuikkunen._

_Muumipeikko kuuli kaukaa ukkosen jyrinää. Nuuskamuikkunen napitti takkinsa ja pukeutui nopeasti, lähestyen sitten varovasti teltan ovea._

_”Mitä sinä aiot tehdä?”_

_”Aion katsoa, mikä tuon äänen aiheuttaa.”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen raotti telttakangasta aavistuksen verran. Sitten hän kompuroi taaksepäin, takaisin Muumipeikon viereen._

_”Mikä se oli? Mitä sinä näit? Nuuskamuikkunen?”_

_Nuuskamuikkusen silmät olivat säikähdyksestä suuret. Muumipeikko ei ollut koskaan nähnyt tämän pelkäävän mitään yhtä paljon, mikä sai hänetkin vapisemaan, kyynelet silmissään pistellen._

_”Hattivatteja”, kuiskasi Nuuskamuikkunen, tarttuen Muumipeikon käpälään._

_He istuivat hetken paikalleen jähmettyneinä, kunnes kuulivat taas ukkosen, tällä kertaa lähempänä. Muumipeikko alkoi itkeä hiljaa._

_”Shh, älä huoli, Muumipeikko. Ne eivät tee meille mitään pahaa.”_

_”Mutta miksi – miksi sinä sitten pelkäät?” nyyhkäisi Muumipeikko._

_”En minä hattivatteja pelkää. Mutta hattivattien saapuminen tarkoittaa sitä, että myrsky on tulossa. Meidän täytyy siirtää telttaa.”_

_Yhdessä he pakkasivat makuupussit reppuihinsa ja astuivat ulos teltasta. Muumipeikko ei ollut koskaan nähnyt yhtä paljon hattivatteja, niiden sähköinen sihinä kuului joka puolelta heidän ympäriltään, ja ne olivat kuin valkoinen meri, joka ulottui silmänkantamattomiin. Nuuskamuikkunen purki teltan nopeasti, samalla kun Muumipeikko yritti löytää tietä pois hattivattien luota._

_”Ne ovat kaikkialla, me emme pääse pois!”_

_”Meidän täytyy liikkua ennen kuin myrsky saapuu vuorille.”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen oli oikeassa. Metsä oli korkealla vuorten huipulla, ja jos myrsky iskisi puihin, he kaikki saisivat sähköiskun. Muumipeikko pyöri hädissään ympäri, yrittäen nähdä raon, josta he pääsisivät pois. Hattivatit olivat kuitenkin muodostaneet ympyrän ja ainoa keino päästä pois metsästä oli kulkea hattivattien läpi._

_”Muumipeikko, luotatko sinä minuun?”_

_”Tietenkin.”_

_”Tartu käteeni.”_

_Muumipeikko tarttui Nuuskamuikkusen käteen ja yhdessä se lähestyivät hattivatteja, kunnes melkein koskettivat niitä._

_”Meidän täytyy juosta, kunnes olemme puron luona. Pystytkö siihen?”_

_Muumipeikko muisti kauempana virtaavan puron ja nyökkäsi. Nuuskamuikkunen veti Muumipeikon mukaansa hattivattien mereen._

_”Auuuu!”_

_”Tule!”_

_”Aijaijaijai!”_

_”Muumipeikko! Olemme kohta perillä!”_

_He juoksivat hattivattien joukossa, saaden isompia ja pienempiä sähköiskuja aina niihin osuessaan. Muumipeikkoa sattui, mutta hän luotti Nuuskamuikkuseen, eikä päästänyt tämän kädestä irti. Monen tuskaisen minuutin jälkeen he vihdoin saavuttivat puron, jonka luota hattivatit olivat kaikonneet._

_”Minun käpälääni sattuu, ja jalkaani polttaa”, sanoi Muumipeikko lohduttomasti nyyhkäisten._

_”Tiedän, mutta meidän täytyy löytää tie takaisin. Alempana vuorilla on luola, johon voimme mennä, kunnes myrsky lakkaa. Tule.”_

_He lähtivät laskeutumaan puron vartta alaspäin ja kuulivat ukkosen yläpuolellaan. Alkoi sataa. Nuuskamuikkunen viittoi Muumipeikkoa kiihdyttämään vauhtiaan, ja he juoksivat yhdessä, kunnes vasemmalla avautui luolan suu. Muumipeikko ehti nähdä suuren tumman pilven, josta salama iski korkeaan puuhun, ennen kuin Nuuskamuikkunen vieritti kiven luolan suulle._

_”Täällä olemme turvassa.”_

_”Mutta minä en näe mitään.”_

_”Odota hetki.”_

_Muumipeikko kuuli Nuuskamuikkusen kaivavan jotain repustaan, ja hetken kuluttua luolan sisään syttyi valo._

_”Jos pitelet taskulamppua, voin sytyttää nuotion luolan perälle.”_

_”Selvä.”_

_He viettivät lopun yöstä luolassa, mutta aamun tullen olivat liian väsyneitä jatkamaan matkaansa. Nuuskamuikkunen veti Muumipeikon lähemmäs itseään ja he nukkuivat sikeästi iltaan asti, heräten vasta kun kuunvalo paistoi luolan suuaukon raoista sisään._

_”Nyt meidän täytyy jatkaa matkaa”, totesi Nuuskamuikkunen, nostaen repun selkäänsä._

_”Mutta minua pelottaa vaeltaa yössä”, sanoi Muumipeikko hiljaa, katsoen kuin Nuuskamuikkunen vieritti kiven pois luolan suulta._

_”Yössä ei ole mitään pelättävää.”_

_”Etkö sinä pelkää pimeää?”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen ojensi kätensä Muumipeikolle ja hymähti._

_”Pimeys on matkaajan ystävä. Se kätkee hänet hetkeksi maailmalta, niin että hän voi rauhassa löytää tiensä sinne, minne hänen sydämensä todella halajaa.”_

_Muumipeikko ei ymmärtänyt mitä Nuuskamuikkunen tarkoitti, muttei halunnut vaikuttaa tyhmältä, joten seurasi tätä alas vuoren rinnettä._

_He kulkivat yhdessä koko yön: halki Noitametsän, ohi suuren järven missä Mamelukkikala asui, läpi tiheiden pensaiden ja pienien polkujen. Kun keskipäivän aurinko lämmitti heidän selkäänsä, oli Muumipeikon pakko pysähtyä hetkeksi puun varjoon lepäämään._

_”Minä en jaksa kulkea enää yhtään pidemmälle. Nuuskamuikkunen, voimmeko jäädä tähän nukkumaan?” kysyi Muumipeikko vesipulloa käsissään hoivaten._

_”Jos jaksamme kulkea vielä muutaman tunnin, on meidän ja Muumilaakson välissä enää yksi metsä. Sitten olemme perillä.”_

_Nuuskamuikkunen istui Muumipeikon viereen ja kaivoi huuliharppunsa esiin. Lämmin kesäilma heidän ympärillään oli kuin lempeä huokaus. Muumipeikko oli niin voipunut, että antoi sävelen tuudittaa itsensä uneen, vaikka tiesi että heidän täytyi pian jatkaa. Nuuskamuikkunen jatkoi soittamista, sillä hän tiesi ettei tärkein osa matkaa ollut perille pääsy vaan itse matka, erityisesti ne hetket, joita ei etukäteen suunniteltu._

_Muutaman tunnin kuluttua Nuuskamuikkunen kosketti Muumipeikon käpälää kevyesti._

_”Muumipeikko, on aika jatkaa matkaa.”_

_Muumipeikko avasi silmänsä tokkuraisena. Hän olisi halunnut vielä nukkua, saada tietää minne Mamelukkikala oli menossa, ja miksi sillä oli Taikurin hattu päässään… Mutta hetken aikaa silmiä räpyteltyään hän ymmärsi, että unien aika oli ohi._

_”Tämän metsän takana Muumilaakso siis on, eikö niin?”_

_”Kyllä. Pian olemme kotona.”_

_***_

_”Muumipeikko! Missä sinä olet ollut?”_

_Muumipeikko ei ollut ehtinyt edes astua kunnolla sisään Muumitaloon, ennen kuin kuuli Pikku Myyn kiljaisun, joka oli kuin kylmää vettä niskaan lämpimän kesäilman jälkeen. Muumipeikko säpsähti, mutta tokeni nopeasti._

_”Myy, minähän sanoin. Olin matkoilla Nuuskamuikkusen kanssa.”_

_”Vai Nuuskamuikkusen kanssa. Mitä te teitte?”_

_”Minua väsyttää. Oletko nähnyt äitiä?”_

_”Älä yritä väistellä kysymystäni! Kerro heti, mitä sinä ja Nuuskamuikkunen teitte!”_

_”Muumipeikko, poikaseni”, sanoi Muumimamma, halaten Muumipeikkoa, kun tämä tuli istumaan keittiön pöydän ääreen. ”Olen niin iloinen, että tulit takaisin. Tehän olitte kauan poissa.”_

_”Niin olimme. Menimme tapaamaan Taikuria.”_

_”Vai Taikuria!” huudahti Myy. ”Miksi te halusitte tavata Taikurin? Ja miksi sinulla on housut jalassa?”_

_Muumipeikko punastui._

_”Eikö minulla saisi olla?”_

_”Minusta se on kummallista. Muumit eivät tarvitse housuja.”_

_”Oi, Muumipeikko!”_

_Niiskuneiti juoksi alas portaita keittiöön, ja tuli hänkin halaamaan Muumipeikkoa. ”Minä olen ollut niin huolissani. Missä sinä ja Nuuskamuikkunen olitte?”_

_”He olivat tapaamassa Taikuria!” sanoi Pikku Myy nopeasti._

_”Taikuria! Miksi te hänet halusitte tavata?”_

_”Muumipeikko halusi uudet housut, hihii!” kikatti Pikku Myy ilkikurisesti._

_”Myy, ole hiljaa!”_

_”Muumipeikko!”_

_”Niiskuneiti, me halusimme vain tavata Taikurin ja – ööh, kysyä häneltä neuvoa erääseen asiaan…”_

_”Mihin asiaan? Ja miksi sinulla on housut jalassa?”_

_Puna Muumipeikon poskilla syveni._

_”Äh, ei se ole mitään – tai siis, minä vain – ”_

_”Ruoka on valmista”, tuli Muumimamma sanomaan._

_Kun he kaikki olivat saaneet lautaset eteensä, liittyi Muumipappa heidän seuraansa._

_”Kerropas, poikaseni, näittekö vuorilla yhtään hattivatteja?”_

_”M – mitä?”_

_”Hemuli kertoi minulle, että muutama päivä sitten vuorilla oli suuri myrsky. Hattivatit olivat kai aistineet tavanomaista suuremman sähkövirran ja kokoontuneet kaikki yhteen latautumaan, mikä aiheutti ukonilman.”_

_Muumipeikon silmät suurenivat ja hän tiputti haarukkansa lattialle._

_”Pelottaako sinua, Muumipeikko?” kysyi Myy virnistäen._

_”Hui kauheaa! Onko se totta, Muumipeikko? Näittekö te hattivatteja?”_

_Muumipeikko ei saanut sanaa suustaan. _Hattivatit olivat kai aistineet tavanomaista suuremman sähkövirran ___… Oliko hänen ja Nuuskamuikkusen yöllinen kohtaaminen todella kutsunut hattivatit paikalle? Oliko se ollut syy yöllä alkaneeseen myrskyyn?_

__”Kyllä”, aloitti Muumipeikko vaivaantuneesti, ”ne tulivat Nuuskamuikkusen teltan ympärille, mutta me pääsimme pois ennen kuin – ”_ _

__”Oi, Muumipeikko! Oletko sinä kunnossa? Tekivätkö ne sinulle jotain?” huudahti Niiskuneiti, heittäytyen taas halaamaan Muumipeikkoa._ _

__”Eivät ne, minä olen kunnossa, ihan totta – ”_ _

__”Saitko sinä sähköiskun peppuusi?” kysyi Pikku Myy._ _

__”En!” sanoi Muumipeikko turhautuneena._ _

__”Miksi sinun häntäsi tupsu on sitten ihan musta?”_ _

__”Oi, kamalaa!” huudahti Niiskuneiti, huomattuaan Muumipeikon hännän._ _

__”Ei se ole mitään, älkää nyt”, sanoi Muumipeikko, yrittäen siirtää huomion jonnekin muualle. ”Äiti, saisinko vielä vaapukkamehua?”_ _

__”Onko sinun takapuolesi musta myös?” kysyi Myy hypäten alas tuolilta, ja alkoi tökkiä Muumipeikon housuja._ _

__”Au au au! Myy!”_ _

__”Myy, lopeta! Sinä satutat häntä!”_ _

__”Älkääs nyt”, puuttui Muumimamma asiaan. ”Muumipeikko, oletko sinä varmasti kunnossa?”_ _

__”Kyllä, minä vain haluan mennä lepäämään. Kiitos ruuasta, äiti.”_ _

__Näin sanottuaan Muumipeikko poistui pöydästä ja meni portaat ylös omaan huoneeseensa. _Ah, miten pehmeä sänkyni onkaan! ___Ajatteli Muumipeikko onnellisena, ja nukahti heti._ _

___***_ _ _

___Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin hän heräsi siihen, miten jokin liikkui hänen peittonsa alla._ _ _

___”Nuuskamuikkunen, mitä sinä…” aloitti Muumipeikko puoliunessa, kun tunsi käden hännällään. Nuuskamuikkusen kädet olivat kuitenkin paljon isommat kuin ne, jotka hänen tupsuaan koskettivat, ja tämän ymmärrettyään Muumipeikko vetäisi peittonsa sivuun salamannopeasti._ _ _

___”Myy! Mitä sinä teet?”_ _ _

___”Minä halusin tietää, onko takamuksesi yhtä musta kuin häntäsi on”, sanoi Myy._ _ _

___”Sinä et saa tulla minun sänkyyni ilman lupaa!” Häpeissään ja vihaisena Muumipeikko yritti saada otteen Pikku Myystä, mutta tämä oli liian vikkelä. Muumipeikko menetti tasapainonsa ja rysähti kivuliaasti lattialle._ _ _

___”Auuu!”_ _ _

___”Sinä selvästi salaat jotain.”_ _ _

___”Se ei kuulu sinulle, Myy”, tiuskaisi Muumipeikko, hieroen kylkeään._ _ _

___”Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Muumipeikko, oletko sinä kunnossa?” sanoi ovesta sisään astunut Muumimamma._ _ _

___”Myy tuli minun sänkyyni peiton alle ilman lupaa.”_ _ _

___”Myy”, sanoi Muumimamma paheksuen. ”Sinä et saa tulla Muumipeikon sänkyyn tai koskea häneen ilman lupaa.”_ _ _

___”Minä halusin tietää mitä Muumipeikko salaa!”_ _ _

___”Kaikilla meillä on salaisuuksia. Pyydä nyt anteeksi Muumipeikolta.”_ _ _

___”Anteeksi”, sanoi Pikku Myy kädet puuskassa. Muumipeikko katsoi häntä vihaisena, eikä sanonut mitään._ _ _

___”Muumipeikko?” sanoi Muumimamma ovelta._ _ _

___”Hyvä on. Saat anteeksi.”_ _ _

___Pikku Myy hyppäsi alas sängyltä ja juoksi Muumimamman ohi alakertaan._ _ _

___”Oletko sinä kunnossa?” kysyi Muumimamma._ _ _

___”Kyllä”, sanoi Muumipeikko. ”Mutta minä en pidä siitä miten itsepäinen ja utelias Pikku Myy on.”_ _ _

___”Hänellä on vielä paljon opittavaa. Tule, mennään alakertaan iltateelle.”_ _ _

___***_ _ _

___Iltateen jälkeen Muumipeikko alkoi ikävöidä Nuuskamuikkusta. Hän makasi sängyllään, muttei pystynyt olemaan paikoillaan, sillä hänen ajatuksena pyörivät lakkaamatta Nuuskamuikkusen ympärillä. _Tällaistako on olla rakkaudenkipeä? ___Muumipeikko mietti ja tunsi olonsa turhautuneeksi. Hetken aikaa sängyssä kieriskeltyään hän ei kestänyt enää, joten päätti lähteä joelle._ _ _

____Kun Muumipeikko saapui joen rantaan, oli nuotio Nuuskamuikkusen teltan vieressä sammunut. Ei kuulunut muuta kuin sirkkojen siritystä, ja viileä yöilma sai Muumipeikon värisemään. Joen pinnasta heijastuvien tähtien valossa Muumipeikko suunnisti teltan ovelle ja toivoi, ettei Nuuskamuikkunen ollut vielä unessa._ _ _ _

____”Nuuskamuikkunen?” hän kuiskasi hiljaa._ _ _ _

____Teltan suu avautui._ _ _ _

____”Muumipeikko, mitä sinä täällä tähän aikaan teet?”_ _ _ _

____”Minulla oli ikävä sinua. Pääsenkö sisään?”_ _ _ _

____Nuuskamuikkunen veti kangasta taaksepäin, niin että Muumipeikkokin mahtui sisään. Heti sisälle päästyään Muumipeikko heittäytyi Nuuskamuikkusen käsivarsille ja suuteli tätä innokkaasti, käpälät Nuuskamuikkusen hiuksissa, istuen lähes tämän sylissä. Nuuskamuikkunen vastasi suudelmaan, mutta vaikutti yllättyneeltä._ _ _ _

____”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”_ _ _ _

____”Oi, kyllä”, vastasi Muumipeikko. ”Minulla oli vain kova ikävä sinua. Sen jälkeen mitä metsässä tapahtui, en ole lakannut ajattelemasta miten huonosti meille olisi voinut käydä.”_ _ _ _

____”Mutta me selvisimme.”_ _ _ _

____”Niin.”_ _ _ _

____Hetken aikaa he istuivat lähekkäin, sanomatta sanaakaan. Muumipeikko veti syvään henkeä._ _ _ _

____”Voisimmeko me… kenties…?”_ _ _ _

____Sekunnin murto-osan ajan Nuuskamuikkunen näytti siltä, ettei mikään maailmassa ollut tärkeämpää kuin saada olla yhtä Muumipeikon kanssa, kaikilla tavoin. Mutta sitten tuike hänen silmissään sammui, ja hän katsoi muualle._ _ _ _

____”Minua väsyttää. Nukutaan vain.”_ _ _ _

____Muumipeikko ei ehtinyt reagoida, ennen kuin Nuuskamuikkunen oli työntänyt hänet pois päältään, käpertynyt makuupussiinsa, ja kääntynyt makaamaan selin Muumipeikkoon. Muumipeikon sydämeen sattui. Eikö Nuuskamuikkunen halunnut häntä enää? Oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin?_ _ _ _

____”Hyvää yötä, Muumipeikko”, kuului Nuuskamuikkusen vaimea mumina._ _ _ _

____”Hyvää yötä, Nuuskamuikkunen”, vastasi Muumipeikko, yrittäen pitää äänensä vakaana._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Muumipeikko kääriytyi toiseen makuupussiin ja yritti nukahtaa. Kului kuitenkin tunteja, jotka Muumipeikko vietti ajatellen Nuuskamuikkusta, hattivatteja ja kaikkia muita heidän seikkailujaan, ennen kuin sirkkojen siritys viimein tuuditti hänet levottomaan uneen._ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____Aamulla Muumipeikko heräsi hätkähtäen. Aurinko oli jo korkealla ja makuupussi hänen vieressään tyhjä, joten hän kömpi ulos teltasta. Nuuskamuikkunen oli joen rannalla polttamassa piippua, ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena._ _ _ _

____”Huomenta”, sanoi Muumipeikko reippaasti. Nuuskamuikkunen käänsi päätään hieman, muttei reagoinut muuten._ _ _ _

____”Oletko syönyt jo aamupalaa?”_ _ _ _

____Nuuskamuikkunen nyökkäsi. Muumipeikko kurtisti kulmiaan._ _ _ _

____”Onko kaikki kunnossa?”_ _ _ _

____Nuuskamuikkunen oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän otti piipun suustaan ja kääntyi katsomaan Muumipeikkoa. Hänen silmiensä alla oli tummat varjot._ _ _ _

____”En ole varma. Miten sinä nukuit?”_ _ _ _

____”Minä nukuin hyvin, mutta sinä näytät kalpealta!” huolestui Muumipeikko._ _ _ _

____”Minä katsoin kun sinä heittelehdit makuupussissasi ja vaikersit jotain hattivateista. En voinut nukkua.”_ _ _ _

____”Olen kamalan pahoillani! Minä en muista unesta yhtään mitään.”_ _ _ _

____”Minun pitäisi olla pahoillani”, sanoi Nuuskamuikkunen, katsoen taas synkkänä joelle._ _ _ _

____”Miksi ihmeessä?”_ _ _ _

____”Oli minun vikani, että hattivatit satuttivat sinua.”_ _ _ _

____”Eihän!”_ _ _ _

____”Jos minä en olisi halunnut sinua, et olisi koskaan lähtenyt kanssani etsimään Taikuria, tai kohdannut hattivatteja. Minä olin itsekäs ja sen seurauksena sinuun sattui.”_ _ _ _

____Muumipeikko ei ymmärtänyt Nuuskamuikkusta._ _ _ _

____”Mutta eihän tuossa ole järkeä! Minä rakastan sinua ja halusin olla kanssasi.”_ _ _ _

____”Meidän ei olisi pitänyt.”_ _ _ _

____Nuuskamuikkusen katkera äänensävy sai Muumipeikon säpsähtämään._ _ _ _

____”Nuuskamuikkunen – ”_ _ _ _

____”On parempi, jos menet nyt kotiin.”_ _ _ _

____”Mutta – ”_ _ _ _

____”Muumipeikko.”_ _ _ _

____Muumipeikko ei tiennyt, mitä sanoa. Niinpä hän nousi ja lähti takaisin muumitaloa kohti, mutta oli koko loppupäivän hermostunut, pystymättä ajattelemaan mitään muuta kuin Nuuskamuikkusta ja tämän katkeria sanoja._ _ _ _

_____”Meidän ei olisi pitänyt.” ____ _ _ _

_____Katuiko Nuuskamuikkunen vain heidän yötään yhdessä, vai toivoiko tämä, ettei olisi koskaan Muumipeikkoa tavannutkaan? Muumipeikko ei suostunut uskomaan, että Nuuskamuikkunen voisi tuntea niin. Hän vakuutteli itselleen, että kyseessä oli vain huonosti nukuttu yö ja että seuraavana päivänä he voisivat taas puhua kuin ennen. Kun tähdet saapuivat taivaalle, Muumipeikko oli onnistunut karistamaan suurimmat epäilykset mielestään ja päättänyt uskoa kaiken pian palaavan ennalleen._ _ _ _ _

_____Mikä virhe se olikaan._ _ _ _ _

_____***_ _ _ _ _

_____Seuraavana aamuna Muumipeikko heräsi tunteeseen, ettei kaikki ollut kohdallaan. Tavallisesti ikkunan ulkopuolelta kantautuvat huuliharpun sävelet saivat Muumipeikon pomppaamaan ylös sängystään ja juoksemaan alakertaan, mutta tänä aamuna ilmassa oli kaikunut vain hiljaisuus._ _ _ _ _

_____”Nuuskamuikkunen”, Muumipeikko henkäisi ja kompuroi ikkunalle._ _ _ _ _

_____Kukaan ei ollut sillalla._ _ _ _ _

_____Muumipeikko juoksi alakertaan, ulos ovesta, ja kiersi koko muumitalon ympäri. Ei ketään. Ahdistus rinnassaan Muumipeikko ei voinut pysähtyä, vaan jatkoi matkaansa nopeasti joelle. Perille päästyään hän kuitenkin huomasi vain sammuneen nuotion ja painuneen ruohon siinä, missä Nuuskamuikkusen teltta oli ollut._ _ _ _ _

_____”Nuuskamuikkunen!” hän huusi, nyt hädissään._ _ _ _ _

______Lähtikö Nuuskamuikkunen ilman minua? ___Ajatteli Muumipeikko, silmät kyynelissä._ _ _ _ _

______”Nuuskamuikkunen!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Muumipeikko jatkoi matkaansa pitkin polkua, kohti vuoria. Hän juoksi ja juoksi, kunnes ei ollut varma näkikö edessään puita vai Nuuskamuikkusen vihreän hatun. Hänen silmänsä olivat sumeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______”NUUSKAMUIKKUNEN!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mutta kukaan ei vastannut._ _ _ _ _ _

______Muumipeikko pysähtyi ja tajusi, ettei voinut enää jatkaa. Matkallaan kotiin Muumipeikko yritti lakata itkemästä, mutta hänen sydämensä oli pirstoutunut miljooniksi sirpaleiksi, joiden terävät reunat eivät antaneet hänen hengittää._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nuuskamuikkunen oli lähtenyt pois ilman varoitusta, sanomatta sanaakaan._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nuuskamuikkunen oli jättänyt hänet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Muumipeikko oli yksin._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuistilla Muumipeikko törmäsi Muumimammaan, joka oli tulossa ulos kastelukannu kädessään._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Mikä hätänä, Muumipeikko? Mitä on tapahtunut?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Muumipeikko katsoi Muumimammaa – ja puhkesi sitten uudestaan itkuun. Muumimamma tuli halaamaan häntä ja he istuivat yhdessä kuistin portaille, ja Muumimamma silitti Muumipeikon selkää, kunnes tämä oli valmis puhumaan._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Nuuskamuikkunen – h-hän lähti – hän lähti – ” yritti Muumipeikko sanoa, mutta sanat takertuivat hänen kurkkuunsa._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Voi, kultaseni”, sanoi Muumimamma, kaivaen jotain laukustaan. ”Minun piti antaa tämä sinulle, muttet ollut kotona.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Muumipeikko niiskahti ja pyyhki käpälällä silmiään._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Mikä se on?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Sinä sait kirjeen.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Muumipeikon silmät laajenivat, kun hän näki tutun käsialan, ja otti kirjeen nopeasti Muumimammalta._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Minä menen kastelemaan kukkia, niin että saat lukea rauhassa.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Muumipeikko tuskin kuuli Muumimamman sanoja. Hän taitteli kirjeen nopeasti auki ja luki:_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Rakas Muumipeikko,_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Minun on taas tullut aika lähteä etelään. Lupasin ottaa sinut mukaan, mutta joudun rikkomaan lupaukseni, sillä en voi satuttaa sinua enää enempää. On minun vikani, kun yöllinen kohtaamisemme houkutteli paikalle hattivatit, ja sen seurauksena sinä loukkaannuit. Olen syyllinen myös siihen, että näet nyt painajaisia, ja pyydän sinulta anteeksi. En koskaan tarkoittanut käyvän näin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Seikkailuni ovat vaarallisia. En voi ottaa riskiä, että jotain tapahtuisi uudestaan, sillä sinä olet minulle tärkeä. Toivon vain, että voit vielä unohtaa minut. Ansaitset onnen, jota minun kaltaiseni kulkija ei voi sinulle antaa._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hyvästi_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Nuuskamuikkunen ____ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiitokset: Marialle hattivatti- ideasta; Sonialle non-con tilanteen selvittämisestä ja siitä, että näin fanarttia lihaksikkaasta Nuuskamuikkusesta; Sarahille kannustamisesta; ja kaikille jotka lataa muumivideoita youtubeen siitä, että mulla on research- materiaalia. 
> 
> Tällä kertaa soundtrackina soi Foalsin "Late Night" ja Miley Cyrusin "Wrecking Ball".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On kulunut vuosia. Nuuskamuikkunen on poissa, Muumipeikon sydän on lopullisesti särkynyt. Kevät tuo tullessaan yllätyksiä ja Muumipeikon ja Niiskuneidin häät - mutta voiko Muumipeikko enää koskaan olla onnellinen?

_En tahtoisi olla kuin linnut_  
Jotka joutuvat lähtemään  
Kylmän viiman tähden  
Kodeistaan etelään  
En tahtoisi joutua enää  
Niin usein lähtemään 

_***_

_3 vuotta myöhemmin_

 

Oli varhainen aamu Muumilaaksossa. Linnut eivät olleet vielä heränneet, eikä tuulessa kuulunut hosulien hihitystä. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista.

Muumipeikko ei tästä hiljaisuudesta päässyt kuitenkaan kauaa nauttimaan.

”Oi Muumipeikko! Herätys! Oletko sinä innoissasi huomisesta?”

Niiskuneidin haltioitunut ääni leikkasi ilmaa kuin veitsi, vetäen Muumipeikon rajusti todellisuuteen.

”Mmhh... mitä sinä sanoit?”

”Minä kysyin oletko sinä innoissasi huomisesta? Se on meidän hääpäivämme!”

”Minä... juu, totta kai.”

”Ihanaa! Menen kysymään Mammalta onko mekkoni valmis!”

Muumipeikko ei jaksanut avata silmiään, makasi vain paikoillaan. Oli liian aikaista olla hereillä, eikä hän ollut saanut heti illalla unta. Tuntien pyörimisen jälkeen muistojen ja kuvitelmien välinen maailma oli vetänyt hänet mukanaan, ja siitä maailmasta Niiskuneiti oli onnistunut hänet herättämään. Vaikka Muumipeikko tunsi aina tällaisten öiden jälkeen ahdistavan solmun vatsassaan, ei hän silti olisi halunnut herätä. Todellisuus kun ei tuntunut yhtään sen paremmalta.

Muumipeikko huokaisi. Alakerrasta kuului ompelukoneen hyrinää ja Niiskuneidin naurua, ja Muumipeikko tiesi ettei menisi kauaa ennen kuin joku tulisi taas hänen ovelleen koputtamaan. Vastentahtoisesti hän vääntäytyi ylös sängystään ja käveli haukotellen ikkunalle.

Aurinko alkoi nousta. Muumitalon piha näytti samalta kuin se oli näyttänyt viimeisten kolmen vuoden ajan; Muumimamman ruusut olivat jo kukassa sillä kevät oli tullut aikaisin, eikä maisemasta ulkopuolisen silmin puuttunut mitään. Kaikki näytti täydelliseltä, mutta Muumipeikko tiesi paremmin.

Ennen kuin hän kuitenkaan ehti vaipua muistoihinsa, joku koputti hänen ovelleen.

”Tullaan!” hän sanoi, ja lähti sitten alakertaan.

***

”Poikaseni, painaako jokin mieltäsi?” Muumipappa kysyi laskien lehden käsistään ja katsoen Muumipeikkoa huolestuneena.

He istuivat kuistilla ja aurinko paistoi, mutta Muumipeikko ei tuntenut sen lämpöä ihollaan. Hän oli ollut vaiti koko aamiaisen ajan ja tuijottanut lautastaan näkemättä mitä siinä oli, samalla kun Niiskuneiti oli häähuumassaan häärinyt mekkonsa pauloissa, eikä ollut edes huomannut miten ruoka Muumipeikon lautasella oli jäänyt koskemattomaksi.

”Oletko hermostunut naimisiinmenosta?”

Muumipeikko nyökkäsi.

”Älä sitä murehdi”, Muumipappa sanoi, ”katso nyt miten onnellisia minä ja Mammakin olemme!”

”Mutta eikö sinua pelottanut tehdä niin suurta päätöstä?”

”Ei tietenkään! Muistan vieläkin, kun näin äitisi ensimmäisen kerran. Oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö...”

Muumipeikko huokaisi. Hän antoi Muumipapan kertomuksen mennä toisesta korvasta sisään ja toisesta ulos, sillä oli kuullut sen lukuisia kertoja aiemminkin. Muumipappa luuli hänen olevan hermostunut häiden takia, vaikka todellisuudessa Muumipeikkoa ahdistivat monet, paljon suuremmat asiat.

Muumipeikko ei ollut ajatellut koskaan menevänsä naimisiin. Avioliitto oli aina tuntunut liian suurelta askeleelta hänen kaltaiselleen yksinkertaiselle olennolle, mutta muutamaa kuukautta aiemmin kaikki oli muuttunut, kun hän oli yllättänyt Niiskuneidin tanssimasta häävalssia vessapaperihuntu päässään. Muumipeikko oli ollut niin järkyttynyt, että perääntyessään kauas ovelta hän oli kompastunut ja pyörinyt portaat alas. Tullessaan taas tajuihinsa oli Muumipeikko ymmärtänyt, että Niiskuneidin käytöksen ei olisi pitänyt tulla yllätyksenä.

Jo kuukausien ajan oli Niiskuneiti lukenut kirjoja prinsseistä ja prinsessoista, jotka aina tarinoiden lopussa saivat toisensa ja menivät naimisiin. Niiskuneiti oli puhunut kirjoistaan lakkaamatta, mutta Muumipeikko ei ollut aiemmin tajunnut mitä Niiskuneiti yritti vihjata. Lopulta Muumipeikko oli päättänyt, että jotain oli tehtävä, joten hän oli pyytänyt Muumimammalta isoäidin perintösormuksen, polvistunut kysymään Niiskuneidin kättä, ja Niiskuneiti oli onnesta kyynelehtien vastannut myöntävästi.

Niiskuneiti rakasti Muumipeikkoa, Muumipeikko piti Niiskuneidistä. Sehän riitti syyksi mennä naimisiin?

”... ja sitten sinä synnyit, enkä ole koskaan ollut onnellisempi!”

”Juu...”

”Muumipeikko!”

Muumipeikko kääntyi katsomaan, kuka Muumitalolle päin asteli.

”Nipsu! Mitä sinä täällä teet?”

”Tulin toivottamaan onnea nuorelle parille”, Nipsu sanoi hymyillen ja antoi Muumipeikolle paketin. ”Toin sinulle ja Niiskuneidille häälahjan.”

”Miten huomaavaista!” Muumipappa sanoi iloisesti.

”Kiitos”, Muumipeikko sanoi, yrittäen hymyillä aidosti. Nipsu ei onneksi huomannut, kuinka poissaoleva Muumipeikko oli, joten meni sisään tervehtimään Niiskuneitiä.

”Minä menen kävelylle”, Muumipeikko sanoi yllättäen.

”Selvä, mutta tule takaisin lounasaikaan mennessä”, vastasi Muumipappa, uppoutuen taas lehteensä.

Muumipeikko käveli ajatuksissaan joen varrelle, eikä kiinnittänyt mitään huomiota ympäristöönsä. Hän havahtui ympäristöönsä vasta kun melkein törmäsi päin puuta, ja huomasi olevansa vain vähän matkan päässä kohdasta, jossa ruoho oli vieläkin hieman painuksissa. Kohdasta, jossa Nuuskamuikkunen oli aina pitänyt telttaansa.

Nuuskamuikkunen...

Muumipeikko ei ollut nähnyt Nuuskamuikkusta kolmeen vuoteen, mutta päivääkään ei ollut kulunut, jona hän ei olisi ajatellut Nuuskamuikkusta. Aluksi Muumipeikon oli ollut vaikea päästä ylös sängystä aamuisin, mutta pian hänen sydäntään repivä tuska oli muuttunut vain kylmäksi tyhjyyden tunteeksi, joka oli muuttunut ajatuksiksi, jotka vaivasivat häntä joka yö ja kaivautuivat hänen sisäänsä kuin terävät veitset. MItä enemmän aikaa oli kulunut, sitä vahvemmaksi hänen kaipuunsa Nuuskamuikkusta kohtaan oli muuttunut, eikä mikään ollut onnistunut viemään sitä pois. Muumipeikko tiesi, että huijaisi vain itseään jos sanoisi tuskan olevan poissa: se oli jäänyt hänen sydämeensä asumaan.

Muumipeikon silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. Pian hänellä olisi vaimo, ja hän voisi antaa Niiskuneidille perheen, josta tämä oli aina unelmoinut. Muumipeikon omat unelmat olivat kuitenkin aina olleet muualla. Hän olisi halunnut matkustaa ja nähdä maailmaa, oppia puhumaan kaukaisilla kielillä, maistaa ilmaa Yksinäisten Vuorten takana, mutta asiat olivat menneet toisin. Nyt niitä ei voinut enää muuttaa. Muumipeikko tiesi, että voisi oppia olemaan onnellinen Niiskuneidin kanssa, eikä ajatus lapsista ollut täysin vastenmielinen. Hän ei vain koskaan pystyisi kertomaan Niiskuneidille miksi aina iltaisin lähti kävelyille, joilta palasi pala kurkussaan ja kaipuun sävel korvissaan.

Muumipeikko jatkoi hitaasti eteenpäin. Hän kuvitteli näkevänsä vihreän hatun horisontissa, ja hymyili läpi kyynelten. Muumipeikko pystyi vieläkin kuvittelemaan miltä Nuuskamuikkunen näytti, vaikka heidän viimeisestä tapaamisestaan oli kulunut vuosia. Vihreä hattu, ruskeat silmät, päivettynyt iho; piippu suussa ja reppu selässä Nuuskamuikkunen oli kaunein olento johon Muumipeikko oli koskaan elämässään törmännyt.

 _Hassua, tuntuu kuin todella pystyisin näkemään hänet_ , Muumipeikko ajatteli katkeransuloisesti. Hän käveli vielä hetken eteenpäin, pyyhki silmiään, ja nosti taas katseensa tielle. Sitten hän pysähtyi.

Nuuskamuikkunen seisoi hänen edessään, todellisena ja täysin samannäköisenä, kuin kolme vuotta aiemmin.

”Muumipeikko”, Nuuskamuikkunen hengähti, ja hänen äänensä kuulosti kauniimmalta kuin suloisimpienkin seireenien laulu.

Muumipeikko ei pystynyt hengittämään. Ilma puristui ulos hänen keuhkoistaan ja hän menetti tunnon käpälistään. Heidän välissään oli metrejä, mutta vaikka Muumipeikko halusi, hän ei pystynyt liikahtamaankaan.

”Sinä... Sinä palasit”, onnistui Muumipeikko sanomaan.

”Niin.”

He seisoivat paikoillaan, ilma odotuksesta väreillen, aivan kuten heidän ensimmäisenä keväänään kolme vuotta aiemmin. Nyt odotus ei kuitenkaan ollut vatsanpohjaa kutittelevaa, vaan sattui Muumipeikon sydämeen kuin sitä olisi hitaasti revitty riekaleiksi.

”Miksi tulit takaisin juuri nyt?” 

”Minun oli vihdoin aika palata.”

”Mutta et lähettänyt minulle kirjettä kertoaksesi asiasta?”

”Muumipeikko, minä –”

Muumipeikko ei huomannut, miten hänen käpälänsä olivat alkaneet tärisemään. Hänen sisällään kasvoi tunne, jota hän ei ollut ennen näin voimakkaasti tuntenut: raivo.

”Ajattelitko sinä minua ollenkaan?”

”Muumipeikko, missä tahansa olen ollut, olen ajatellut sinua joka päi – ”

”SINÄ JÄTIT MINUT YKSIN!” Muumipeikko huusi vihaisesti, kyyneleet kasvoillaan virraten. “Minä odotin vuosia! Olisit voinut kirjoittaa minulle edes kerran, lähettää minulle edes jonkin merkin siitä, ettet ole kadonnut ja että olet tulossa takaisin!”

Nuuskamuikkunen näytti aidosti säikähtäneeltä. 

“Muumipeikko, olen pahoillani. Mutta nyt olen tullut jäädäkseni, ja - “

“Ja mitä? Mitä luulet, että nyt tapahtuu?” Muumipeikko kysyi ja tuhahti. “Kaikki on taas hyvin? Sinä et tiedä mitä kaikkea on tapahtunut, miten minä olen muuttunut. Et tiedä miten paljon olen halunnut sinut unohtaa, vaikka joka ikinen yö olen herännyt painajaisiin, joissa jätät minut uudestaan. Ensimmäisenä talvena itkin niin paljon, etten voinut edes nukkua talviunta. Ymmärrätkö sinä miten paljon se sattui?”

Nuuskamuikkusen ilme jähmettyi. Hänen silmiensä eteen laskeutui verho, jota Muumipeikko ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt.

“Anteeksi”, Nuuskamuikkunen sanoi hiljaa, kääntäen sitten katseensa maahan. “Oli virhe palata.”

“Otat siis sanasi takaisin?”

Nuuskamuikkunen oli vaiti.

Muumipeikko ei voinut uskoa korviaan, joten hän naurahti kylmästi: “Hienoa, nyt voin mennä rauhassa naimisiin ja unohtaa, että ikinä tutustuimme.”

Samassa Nuuskamuikkunen nosti päänsä ja naulasi katseensa Muumipeikkoon. Muumipeikko yllättyi nähdessään tämän kosteat silmät.

“Naimisiin?”

“Kyllä. Niiskuneidin kanssa.”

“Milloin?”

“Huomenna.”

Nuuskamuikkunen nielaisi. Muumipeikko tunsin piston sydämessään, muttei jäänyt pohtimaan sitä. Nuuskamuikkunen oli väärässä, Nuuskamuikkunen oli särkenyt hänen sydämensä ja jättänyt hänet yksin ilman tietoa paluustaan. Nuuskamuikkunen ansaitsi tuntea edes osan siitä tuskasta, joka oli roikkunut Muumipeikon yllä kuin myrskypilvet viimeiset kolme vuotta. 

Mutta silti: Nuuskamuikkunen _oli_ tullut takaisin…

“Sinun pitää varmaankin valmistautua häihin.”

“Juu.”

Nuuskamuikkunen nyökkäsi. Hän ei katsonut Muumipeikkoa silmiin kun kääntyi ympäri ja lähti takaisin kohti metsää.

Muumipeikko olisi halunnut huutaa hänen peräänsä, muttei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Ehkä he olivat sanoneet jo liikaa, ehkä kaikkein parasta oli olla vain hiljaa. Huomatessaan sydämensä lyöntien rauhoittuvan, Muumipeikon viha muuttui suruksi. Tuntui kuin viimeinen toivon kipinä olisi sammunut, kuin jokin tärkeä olisi rikkoutunut, eikä sitä saisi enää korjatuksi. Muumipeikko halusi itkeä, mutta oli kuluttanut voimansa loppuun. Niinpä hän raahautui takaisin Muumitalolle ja yritti näyttää siltä, kuin ei olisi juuri haudannut ainoaa asiaa, joka antoi hänen elämälleen tarkoituksen.

*** 

_Vaan sä tunnet jo mut, ja kai tiedät_  
Miten vaikeaa muuttua on  
Kuinka syvällä minussa palaa  
Tuli villi, levoton  
Kuinka syvällä minussa onkaan  
Tämä luonto ja mieli ehdoton 

_Ja sä tiedät en tahtoisi mennä_  
Jos se silmäsi kostumaan saa  
Vaan kuin lintu, joka ei lennä  
Kai jo kaipaa kuolemaa  
Siksi minunkin vain täytyy mennä  
Itseään ei saa kadottaa 

***

“...Ja sitten haluan keltaisia narsisseja hääkimppuun, ja kukkaseppeleen päähäni!”

Muumipeikko kuunteli vieressä, kun Niiskuneiti selitti Muumimammalle viimeisistä hääsuunnitelmistaan. He olivat valmistelleet häitä koko päivän, ja aurinko oli jo laskemassa, kun heillä vihdoin oli aikaa istahtaa sohvalle.

“Hemuli auttaa varmasti mielellään. Muumipeikko, mitä mieltä sinä olet?”

“Hmm?” Muumipeikko säpsähti.

“Oletko sinä edes kuunnellut mitä minä sanon?” Niiskuneiti kysyi loukkaantuneena.

“Anteeksi.”

“Ei se mitään”, Muumimamma totesi rauhallisesti. “Minä mietin vain, mitä mieltä sinä olet hääkukista. Pidätkö narsisseista?”

“Juu”, Muumipeikko vastasi, nyökäten päätään. Se näytti vakuuttavan Niiskuneidin, joka puhkesi hymyyn ja jatkoi juttelua Muumimamman kanssa.

Muumipeikko antoi keskustelun taas painua taustalle. Hän oli oppinut esittämään sitä Muumipeikkoa, jonka kaikki halusivat nähdä: iloista ja rehellistä poikaa, josta tulisi pian rakastava aviomies. Hän oli oppinut valehtelemaan niille joista eniten välitti.

 _Mutta miten pitkään minä jaksan esittää?_

Muumipeikko antoi katseensa harhailla ikkunaan. Kaukaisuudessa näkyi hento savuvana, joka sai hänet ajattelemaan Nuuskamuikkusen hiipuvaa nuotiota. Yhtäkkiä hänen silmänsä olivat täynnä kyyneliä: ne valuivat alas hänen poskiaan, eikä niitä voinut estää. Muumipeikko tunsi kurkkuaan kuristavan ja ilman pakenevan keuhkoistaan. Minne tahansa hän katsoi, tuli Nuuskamuikkunen hänen mieleensä. Nuuskamuikkunen, joka oli lähtenyt. Nuuskamuikkunen, joka oli palannut.

Nuuskamuikkunen, joka tulisi aina lähtemään, muttei enää tulisi takaisin.

“Muumipeikko, oletko kunnossa?”

Muumipeikko ei saanut sanaa suustaan, mutta Muumimamma ymmärsi.

“Voi, Peikkoseni.” 

Muumimamma tuli Muumipeikon luo ja halasi tätä. Niiskuneiti oli jo mennyt nukkumaan, mutta he istuivat sohvalla vierekkäin, kunnes Muumipeikon nyyhkytys oli laantunut ja hengitys tasaantunut.

“Mikä mieltäsi painaa?” Muumimamma kysyi hiljaa.

“Minä…” Muumipeikko aloitti, muttei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Miten hän selittäisi kaiken sen, mitä Nuuskamuikkunen sai hänet tuntemaan?

_Äiti, minä olen rakastunut. Olen rakastunut, ja sydämeni täyttyy riemulla aina kun näen hänet: Hänet, joka tarttuu käpälääni varmemmin kuin kukaan muu, hänet, joka saa sydämeni pamppailemaan hurjemmin kuin kukaan muu. Luulin jo, että saisimme pitää toisemme ikuisesti, mutta aikaa myöten välillemme kasvoi kuilu, eikä hän enää tahdo minua…_

“Minä vain haluan olla onnellinen.”

“Oletko onnellinen Niiskuneidin kanssa?”

Muumipeikko oli hiljaa. Hän oli väsynyt, eikä pystynyt sanomaan Muumimammalle mitä todella ajatteli.

“Minua väsyttää.”

“Mennään nukkumaan”, totesi Muumimamma lämpimästi, ja he lähtivät yhdessä yläkertaan. 

Huoneensa ulkopuolella Muumipeikko kuiskasi:

“Äiti?”

“Niin, Muumipeikko?”

“Rakastatko sinä minua aina?”

“Tietenkin, lapseni.”

Muumipeikkoa alkoi taas itkettää, mutta hän sai taisteltua kyyneliä vastaan. Muumipappa ei ollut kasvattanut hänestä heikkoa.

“Hyvää yötä, äiti.”

“Hyvää yötä, Muumipeikko.”

***

Muumipeikko oli varma, että heräisi aurinkoiseen ja kauniiseen aamuun, joten piti silmiään kiinni tavallista pidempään. Hääaamun auringonsäteet eivät kuitenkaan koskaan tavoittaneet Muumipeikon kasvoja, sillä taivas oli muuttunut tummaksi ja myrskypilvet alkoivat kasaantua taivaanrantaan.

“Alkaako siellä sataa?” Niiskuneiti voihkaisi kauhistuneena aamiaispöydässä. “Sehän - sehän tarkoittaa, että häät menevät aivan pilalle!”

“Mehän voimme rakentaa katoksen pihalle”, ehdotti Muumipappa.

“Tai voimme pitää häät Muumitalossa”, sanoi Muumimamma samalla kun kiinnitti Niiskuneidin huntua.

“Mutta minä haluan häät ulkona!” Niiskuneidin silmät kostuivat. “Nyt minun tärkeä päiväni on pilalla!”

“Eiköhän häät saada jotenkin järjestettyä”, Muumipappa lohdutti.

“Niiskuneiti, älä itke”, Muumipeikko sanoi, yrittäen kuulostaa siltä kuin lohduttaisi. Niiskuneiti kuitenkin tulkitsi Muumipeikon sanat toisin, ja raivostui entisestään.

“Etkö sinä yhtään välitä minusta?”

“Minä - tuota - “

“Sinä et ole yhtään innoissasi siitä että menemme naimisiin!”

Niiskuneiti rynnisti portaat ylös nyyhkyttäen surkeasti. Muumipappa katsoi hänen peräänsä ja laski sitten lehden alas katsoakseen Muumipeikkoa.

“Poikaseni, onko kaikki kunnossa?”

“Juu”, Muumipeikko sanoi vaitonaisesti ja nielaisi. Hän ei halunnut ajatella solmua vatsassaan, joka vain tiukentui mitä enemmän hän häitä ajatteli. _Sinä pystyt tähän_ , Muumipeikko vakuutti itselleen.

Mutta myrskypilvet eivät hälvenneet taivaalta, eivätkä hänen mielestään.

 

***

Kun häihin oli aikaa enää muutama tunti, sade vihdoin lakkasi. Kaikkialla oli silti märkää, eivätkä pilvet olleet täysin kadonneet, vaikka Niiskuneiti niin halusikin.

“Minä en koskaan saa onnellista loppuani!” Niiskuneiti itki.

“Niiskuneiti, me voimme pitää häät täällä Muumitalossa. Eikö tärkeintä ole kuitenkin se, että menemme naimisiin?”

Niiskuneiti ei reagoinut Muumipeikon sanoihin, jatkoi vain itkuaan. Muumipeikko huokaisi. 

“Entä jos pystytämme pihalle katoksen?”

“Niin, sehän on hyvä ajatus. Pappa, osaatko sinä vielä pystyttää sellaisen?” Muumimamma kysyi.

“Ai että osaanko?” Pappa röyhisti rintaansa. “Se käy käden käänteessä!”

Niiskuneiti lakkasi itkemästä.

“Voisitko sinä todella tehdä niin, Muumipappa?”

“Tietenkin! Haen vain vasaran ja nauloja ja voimme aloittaa!”

Kahta tuntia ja viittä laastaroitua sormea myöhemmin Muumipeikko ja Muumipappa olivat valmiita. Pihalle oli nyt pystytetty valkoinen telttakatos, jonka alle kaikki vieraat mahtuivat; enää tuolit ja kukka-asetelmat puuttuivat. Niiskuneiti oli tullut ulos ihailemaan valmista katosta, mutta kauhistui huomatessaan ajankulun ja Muumipeikon rähjäisen olemuksen.

“Muumipeikko! Sinun täytyy mennä valmistautumaan nyt heti!”

“Aa, minä - tietenkin, juu”, Muumipeikko sanoi, ja lähti häntä maassa Muumitalolle.

Muumipeikko oli päässyt ajatuksiaan pakoon kun oli tehnyt fyysistä työtä, mutta Niiskuneidin sanat palauttivat hänet takaisin todellisuuteen. Sisällä Muumipeikko meni pikaisesti kylpyyn, kuivasi itsensä, ja puki sen jälkeen rusetin kaulaansa. Hän katsoi itseään peilistä, muttei tunnistanut surullisen tyhjiä silmiä jotka tuijottivat takaisin. Muumipeikko ei kuitenkaan voinut enää perääntyä. Mitä vaihtoehtoja hänellä muka oli? Häitä ei voinut enää perua, sillä Niiskuneidin maailma musertuisi. Niiskuneiti oli kuitenkin hänen ystävänsä, vaikkei hän mitään sen syvempää tätä kohtaan tuntenutkaan.

Muumipeikko käänsi selkänsä peilille. Pihalle päästyään hän näki, miten vieraat olivat jo alkaneet saapua paikalle, ja miten Muumimamma ja Muumipappa olivat teltan ulkopuolella heitä tervehtimässä.

“Muumipeikko, siinähän sinä olet!”

Pikku Myy hyppäsi kiinni Muumipeikon jalkaan, saaden hänet katsomaan alas. 

“Myy, mitä sinä teet?”

“Nipsu odottaa sinua jo! Vauhtia, ala tulla!”

Muumipeikko seurasi Pikku Myytä katoksen ulkopuolella kunnes he saapuivat alttarin päätyyn, jossa Nipsu odotti. Nipsu oli Muumipeikon bestman, sillä Muumipeikko ei tuntenut muita ikäisiään miehiä, eikä ollut halunnut edes ajatella Nuuskamuikkusta. Ei sillä, että Muumipeikko olisi odottanut Nuuskamuikkusen palaavan. Aikaa oli kulunut niin paljon, että Muumipeikko oli tyytynyt ajattelemaan Nuuskamuikkusta kipeänä muistona ennemmin kuin elävänä olentona, tai parhaana ystävänään, tai…

“Nipsu, oletko sinä hukannut sormuksen?” Pikku Myy kysyi terävästi.

“En tietenkään. Se on - äh - “ Nipsu aloitti, pyörien ympäri ja silmät suurentuen. “Minulla oli se vielä äsken!”

“Kyllä se löytyy”, Muumipeikko sanoi, vaikka salaa toivoikin, että häät voitaisiin sen takia perua.

“Hähhähähähäää, huijasin!” 

Pikku Myy kaivoi sormuksen taskustaan ja virnisti ilkikurisesti.

“Myy! Tuo oli ilkeää!”

“Eikä ollut, sinä olet vain typerän hajamielinen!”

“Lopettakaa”, Muumipeikko pyysi väsyneesti. “Alkaako seremonia pian?”

“Minuutin päästä, luulisin”, Nipsu vastasi, edelleen Myytä mulkoillen.

Pikku Myy juoksi hihitellen takaisin telttakatoksen sisään. Nipsu ja Muumipeikko odottivat Muumipapalta merkkiä, jonka jälkeen he saivat kävellä katoksen ovista sisään. Sitten heidän täytyi vain ottaa paikkansa alttarilla ja jäädä odottamaan Niiskuneitiä.

Kun kaikki vihdoin oli valmista ja he kävelivät kohti alttaria, Muumipeikko tunsi miten rusetti kuristi hänen kurkkuaan.

“Oletko sinä kunnossa?” Nipsu kysyi vaivihkaa, vilkuillen hermostuneena vierasmäärää. Muumipeikosta tuntui kuin koko Muumilaakso olisi tullut todistamaan heidän liittoaan, eikä se tehnyt hänen oloaan yhtään paremmaksi.

“Kyllä”, Muumipeikko henkäisi hieman vaivaantuneesti, yrittäen olla ajattelematta mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Kun Nipsu oli asettunut hänen viereensä alttarin oikealle puolelle, alkoi musiikki soida. Pieneläinten yhtye soitti nurkassa kappaletta, jota Muumipeikko ei tuntenut. Melodia ei ollut erikoinen, eikä Muumipeikko ehtinyt keskittyä siihen sen tarkemmin, ennenkuin kaikkien päät kääntyivät telttakatoksen suuaukolle.

Muumimamma ja Niiskuneiti astuivat sisään. Niiskuneiti näytti tavallista kauniimmalta huntu päässään ja valkoinen mekko yllään, narsissikimppu vapaassa kädessään komeillen. Niiskuneiti säteili, ja Muumipeikko tiesi, että näyn tuli saada hänet liikuttumaan. Kaikki tuntui kuitenkin täysin samalta kuin ennen.

Muumimamma väistyi sivummalle, ja antoi Niiskuneidin käden Muumipeikolle. Muumipeikko tarttui siihen, muttei uskaltanut kohdata Niiskuneidin katsetta. Yhdessä he kääntyivät kohti Muumipappaa, joka heidät vihkisi.

“Noniin, hyvä juhlaväki, tervetuloa juhlistamaan näiden kahden rakastavaisen saattamista avioliiton satamaan.”

Muumipeikko voi pahoin.

“Moni teistä tietää, että meri on tyynenä kaunis, mutta myrskyissä se saattaa upottaa vankimmankin laivan. Itse tapasin Mamman eräänä myrskyisenä yönä…”

Muumipeikko vilkaisi sivusilmällä Niiskuneitiä. Tämä oli lumoutunut Muumipapan kertomuksesta, tai kenties vain siitä, että sai vihdoin hunnun päähänsä ja pian myös Muumipeikon puolisokseen. Niiskuneiti näytti vilpittömän onnelliselta, ja Muumipeikko tunsi olonsa kahta kauheammaksi, kun ei pystynyt tuntemaan samoin.

“Haluatko sinä, Niiskuneiti, ottaa Muumipeikon mieheksesi ja rakastaa häntä loppuelämäsi?”

“Tahdon”, Niiskuneiti henkäisi, katsoen Muumipeikkoa silmiin. Muumipeikko nielaisi vaivaantuneena. 

“Entä haluatko sinä, Muumipeikko, ottaa Niiskuneidin vaimoksesi ja rakastaa häntä loppuelämäsi?”

Niiskuneiti hymyili hänelle rohkaisevasti, puristaen hänen käpäläänsä kevyesti. 

Muumipeikko avasi suunsa, muttei voinut hengittää. Maailma pysähtyi. Hän tunsi punan nousevan poskilleen, näki Niiskuneidin ilmeen murtuvan, tunsi otteen käpälästään irtoavan ja - 

Jossain soi huuliharppu.

Muumipeikko käänsi päänsä äänen suuntaan, ja näki ensin vain vihreän hatun vieraiden päiden joukossa. Sitten hän tavoitti Nuuskamuikkusen katseen.

Nuuskamuikkusen silmät leiskuivat uhmakkaasti sellaista tulta, johon Muumipeikko tiesi polttavansa käpälänsä vaikka kuinka yrittäisi varoa. Silti, katseen takana kuulsi epätoivo, ja huuliharpun sävelet olivat täynnä kaikkia niitä sanoja, jotka Muumipeikko oli aina halunnut kuulla; melodia oli tarina katumuksesta, kaipuusta, rakkaudesta. Nuuskamuikkunen ei hetkeksikään irrottanut katsettaan Muumipeikosta, ei, vaikka kaikki vieraat olivat kääntyneet häntä katsomaan. 

Muumipeikko tunsi palan kurkussaan. Siinä samassa hän tiesi, ettei voinut taistella enää itseään vastaan.

“Niiskuneiti, olen pahoillani.”

Niiskuneidin silmät laajenivat, kun Muumipeikko vilkaisi häntä, ennenkuin lähti kävelemään kohti Nuuskamuikkusta. Koko matkan hän piti katseensa Nuuskamuikkusen syvissä silmissä, eikä harpun sävelmä lakannut, vaikka häävieraat alkoivatkin kuiskia keskenään ja kääntyivät tuijottamaan Muumipeikkoa. Matka alttarilta viimeiseen riviin tuntui kestävän vuosia, ja silti se oli kuin perhosen siipien räpäys, niin lujaa Muumipeikon sydän hakkasi kun hän viimein pysähtyi Nuuskamuikkusen eteeen.

Nuuskamuikkunen otti harpun huuliltaan. Oli täysin hiljaista.

“Kysy minulta”, Muumipeikko sanoi tukahtuneesti, puoliksi odottaen, että hänen polvensa pettivät alta.

Nuuskamuikkunen hymyili vinosti. Hän tarttui Muumipeikon käpälään, ja hänen kosketuksensa oli kuin sähkövirtaa suoraan Muumipeikon läpi; se kipinöi tavalla jota Muumipeikko ei koskaan aiemmin ollut tuntenut kenenkään muun kosketuksesta.

“Muumipeikko”, Nuuskamuikkunen aloitti. Hänen äänensä oli käheä, mutta päättäväinen. “Olen matkustanut kauemmas kuin osaat kuvitella, nähnyt ihmeellisiä asioita, ja tavannut olentoja jotka ovat pyytäneet minua jäämään, mutta ainoa jonka luo sydämeni on halunnut palata, olet sinä. Olet minun suurin seikkailuni.”

Muumipeikko ei tiennyt missä vaiheessa kyyneleet olivat alkaneet valumaan pitkin hänen kasvojaan, muttei pystynyt ajattelemaan muuta kuin Nuuskamuikkusta, ei tuntenut muuta kuin tämän lämpimien käsien kosketuksen, nähnyt muuta kuin tämän tummat silmät.

“Minulle on sanottu, että olen rohkea kun matkustan. Mutta rohkein teko minkä olen koskaan tehnyt, on se, minkä teen juuri nyt.” Nuuskamuikkunen irrotti otteensa Muumipeikon käpälästä ja kaivoi taskustaan pienen rasian. Muumipeikko henkäisi, kun Nuuskamuikkunen polvistui.

“Muumipeikko, minä rakastan sinua. Haluaisitko viettää loppuelämäsi kanssani?”

Muumipeikko ei saanut sanaa suustaan, mutta nyökkäsi päätään monta kertaa, ennenkuin heittäytyi Nuuskamuikkusen syliin ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille.

Kului talvia, keväitä, monta kesää ja syksyä. Lopulta Muumipeikko irrottautui Nuuskamuikkusen syleilystä, ja katsoi ympärilleen. Muumimamma hymyili leveämmin kuin koskaan ja oli alkanut taputtaa. Muumipappa näytti siltä, kuin joku olisi lyönyt häntä halolla päähän. Niiskuneiti oli lyyhistynyt alttarille, mutta suurin osa vieraista oli noussut seisomaan ja taputus vain voimistui, mikä sai Muumipeikon hymyilemään. Jopa Vilijonkka pyyhki pitsiliinalla kyyneliä silmäkulmastaan.

“Lähtisitkö kanssani joenrantaan?” Nuuskamuikkunen sanoi Muumipeikon korvaan. Muumipeikko hymyili leveästi.

“Mielelläni.”

Ja raikuvien aplodien saattelemana he astuivat teltasta heleänpunaiseen auringonlaskuun.

 

_Sinun luoksesi lupaan mä tulla_  
Joka retkeni päätteeksi ain  
Sillä kaikkein ihmeellisintä  
On että sut vierellein sain  
Ja että kun syliisi tuun  
Riittää kun ollaan hiljaa vain 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vihdoin valmis!! (Tän piti olla one shot koska "heh heh, vähänkö olis läppää kirjottaa Muumimuikku fic", mut jossain kohdin hurahdin tähän ihan täysin. )
> 
> Kiitokset: Lauluyhtye Rajattomalle upeasta musiikista; Tove Janssonille Muumeista; omille Muumi-ystävilleni (u know who u are) siitä että tuitte minua läpi kirjoitusprosessini; ja teille kaikille siitä että jaksoitte lukea tän loppuun. 
> 
> Inspiraation lähteenäni toimi Lauluyhtye Rajattoman uusin levy "Salaisuus" ja tässä viimeisessä osassa esiintyvät lyriikat onkin niiden biisistä "Muuttolintu" (Copyright on siis täysin heidän!!). Suosittelen ehdottomasti kuuntelemaan koska en oo varmaan koskaan kuullu mitään biisiä joka olis yhtä Muumimuikku kun tää, ja jos kiinnostaa muut biisit joita kuuntelin tätä kirjoittaessa, niin spotifysta löytyy Muumimuikku feels- soittolista.
> 
> Tumblrissa olen [meerkatalexandr](http://meerkatalexandr.tumblr.com/) jos suomipaska ja sarkastiset läpät on sun juttu.
> 
> Hyvää uutta vuotta 2017 kaikille !!


End file.
